


The Smuggler and the Jedi

by enginerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, a well-known smuggler, has an unexpected run in with a beautiful Jedi, Lexa, which leads her on a crazy journey across the galaxy full of bad guys, light sabers, and the Death Star. Oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a freaking blast to write. If you enjoy it, please kudos or comment. If not, thanks for reading anyway!
> 
> This was written before Star Wars VII was released so it has no relation to that movie. Maybe in the sequel you'll see some familiar episode VII faces? If I ever get around to writing it...

Clarke let the dark liquid slide down her parched throat. She could feel the slight burn as it made its way down her stomach, a small grimace forming on her mouth due to the bitterness of the drink. 

It was a hot day and she was sitting in a dingy bar on the planet Bespin, a humid rainy planet that made her feel like she was breathing under water. Her clothes were sticking to her awkwardly and she could feel sweat beads falling down her back. 

She looked at her analog watch on her wrist, her frown growing deeper. Her mark was late and she was stuck waiting. She needed to drop off the sword, get paid, and then get the hell out of there. 

Her eyes discretely scanned the crowd of patrons, always aware of her exits and potential threats. 

As she was working on the second glass of scotch, a tall, scrawny man blocked her line of site and sat uninvited at her round table in the corner. His fiery red hair paired with unshaven, rough skin and rotten teeth made for an unsightly appearance. 

“Got the sword?” He spoke with a slow drawl that was more in place in an old western film that Clarke had seen as a kid back in Alderaan. ‘Before it had been blown to shit,’ Clarke thought sadly as she shook herself from the memory and brought her attention back to the man. 

Clarke grunted and glanced to the concealed package to her right. He made a move to grab it but not before Clarke clutched his hand, slamming it against the table, her other hand holding a knife to the man’s throat. 

“Hey, hey now! I was just making sure it was there. You know, make sure you weren’t scamming me or nothing.” He lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender, running one hand through his unkempt red hair. 

“Money.” Clarke demanded. She’d learned a long time ago, the longer these transactions go on the more likely someone was going to end up hurt. More often than not, it was Clarke walking away with a new scar or broken bone. ‘But she always won,’ she mused proudly. 

The guy fidgeted a little and reached into his coat pocket. Clarke sat up straighter, her left hand going to her blaster holstered on her thigh. 

Clarke watched his gaze flick to something over her shoulder and Clarke knew instantly that something was about to go horribly wrong. Catching a glimpse of another man with a determined angry expression stalking towards her in the reflection of a glass picture frame, Clarke spun quickly and swept the chair she was sitting in back, hitting him squarely in the knee caps. A satisfied cracking noise sounded as the man doubled over in pain. 

She threw a hard punch down with her right hand, and got a blaster shot off with her left hand to the knee. He was incapacitated and writhing in pain. 

‘One down’, Clarke thought as she whirled to find the original, red headed man. 

To her dismay, she saw that he had grabbed the sword and was making a break for the exit while two other men came stalking towards her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clarke growled, frustrated. 

Clarke ducked their advances and gave off two quick shots with her blaster – one landing near the collarbone, the other in the lower abdomen. Both fell screaming in pain. 

With them down, Clarke was in pursuit. 

The bar was quickly dissolving into chaos with screams and people starting to run. If she didn’t get to him soon she’d be lost in the trample of the crowd. Spotting the familiar red hair about 10 paces away she was hot on his tail. Pushing a screaming woman aside, she used the woman’s abandoned chair as leverage and jumped in the air, tackling the man as he was midstride. 

Hitting him squarely in the back, they rolled to the ground, Clarke desperately trying for the upper hand. Even though the man was scrawny, he was still strong. He had her pinned in seconds and was about to deliver a knockout blow when suddenly the man was out cold. A blaster shot hitting him squarely between the eyes. Looking toward the source she saw Raven on the ramp of the starship, looking up from the scope of the rifle. 

Clarke breathed a quick sigh of relief, grabbed the sword and did a quick pat down of the man. Finding the bills neatly folded in his left pocket she grabbed them and ran towards the starship as another man went in to try to grab her. 

“Raven, get the starship going!” Clarke shouted over the noise, working to beat back the offender. 

She kicked him off just enough to get free and sprinted full tilt at the ramp of the starship. The starship started up with a loud roar and began to lift into the sky. 

“Awe shit!” Clarke said, realizing she was going to have to jump for it. 

Throwing the sword on to the starship and holstering her blaster she jumped for it, grabbing the edge of the ramp, her legs swinging wildly under her as the starship got hire. She felt her arms strain as she clawed into the bay. She finally got enough leverage and lifted her left leg and then her right onto the ramp as the ship got higher and higher. She rolled into the bay and breathed a sigh of relief. 

After several seconds, she stood and turned back to look back toward the ground, seeing the angry group below shouting obscenities in several different languages. 

She smiled and waved sweetly at them as she pushed a button for the hatch door to shut. Once the door was secured, she made her way farther into the starship. 

The ship, as Clarke liked to call it, wasn’t exactly luxury but it would do. She’d won it in a back alley poker game when she was 16. It was one of those hands where she’d either be sold into slavery or happily captaining a starship. Luckily she won. 

It had two sleeping compartments, a small kitchen, a living space, and a sizeable cockpit, but the real magic was under the hood. It was still one of the fastest ships in the galaxy even though it was an older model. This was likely due to the several modifications the resident mechanic, Raven, made to ship. 

Raven joined Clarke not long after she won the starship. Another run away trying to escape her past looking for an escape and Clarke was happy to provide that after she learned of her mechanical prowess. Without her, this ship would have been junked a long time ago. 

‘That was over 10 years ago’ Clarke thought, shaking her head at the memories. 

“How we doing?” Clarke asked coming into the cockpit. 

“Did you get the money?” Raven asked, eyes not leaving the flying panel.

“Yup. And got to keep the sword…although what the hell am I going to do with a sword?” Clarke said collapsing into the co-pilot’s chair. 

Raven shrugged counting the bills that Clarke had handed over. 

After a sigh, Raven looked up, “That was close, Clarke. Too close.”

“Yeah, definitely didn’t intend for that to erupt into chaos…again” Clarke added as an afterthought. 

“I’m tired of these shitty runs. The next one better be fool proof. We get in, we get paid, we get out. All this running for our lives is putting a damper on the living past 30 thing.” Raven said. 

“Yup. I agree. Speaking of the next job. We got anything?” Clarke said letting herself relax now that they were starting to get into the atmosphere. 

“No, not yet. Go get something to eat, I’ll holler if I hear anything.” 

“Roger that,” Clarke said jokingly but allowed herself to get up and make her way to the kitchen. 

She looked through the cupboards and made a mental note that they needed to resupply soon. After much rummaging, she found some dried noodles and began to boil a pot of water. 

Leaning against the counter and closing her eyes, she finally let herself breathe. ‘That was close…” Clarke thought, a frown forming on her face. 

The whistle from the primitive kettle rang and Clarke lifted it from the heating plate, pouring it expertly over her noodles in the bowl. She found herself lost in thought as she stared at the expanding noodles, letting the steam waft towards her face. 

A loud ring from the cockpit brought her out of her musings so she grabbed some chopsticks and bowl of noodles to learn who was calling. 

“Yeah?” Raven answered, her tone clipped. 

A small hologram popped up in the Holocomm display. 

“Raven, Clarke, I see that you are doing well.” It was Jaha, one of their clients that they routinely went on jobs for. He wore long white robes and a politicians smile; one where you didn’t quite know if it was sincere or not.

Clarke slipped back into her no-nonsense mask and grunted a nonsensical reply. Raven stayed silent preferring that Clarke handle these things. 

“Right, I have a job for you.” Jaha said, letting the pleasantries end. A picture of a man popped into the hazy blue hologram film, “This is Kyle Wick. He’s been kidnapped and I need you to find him and return him to me.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked further at the picture. It was man around their age with blonde hair and an unshaven face. From first glance he didn’t look exceptional at all. 

“What’d he do?” Clarke asked skeptically, her eyebrows furrowed at Jaha.

“That is not of your concern. He needs to be found and returned. The last known whereabouts were on Hoth.” Jaha’s tone was cryptic. He didn’t want to discuss further. 

“How much?” Clarke asked. 

“100,000 creds.”

Clarke whistled, “100K huh? And you’re not going to tell me anymore than you need me to find him and return him. Must be worth a bunch to you.”

“Take the job or not. I can find another bounty hunter that will do it.”

Raven shot Clarke a glance. A 100,000 creds was a lot of money. The starship desperately needed that money and they could finally relax for a moment – take a vacation. With a discrete nod to Raven and a confirmation nod back, Clarke turned her attention back to the hologram. 

“Alright, we’re in. Send me that picture.”

Jaha nodded and immediately hung up. 

“100,000 creds, Clarke. I hope we aren’t about to jump into a shit show.” Raven said concerned. 

“Oh I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what it’s about to be. So much for wanting our next job to be easy.” Clarke said while putting in the coordinates for Hoth. 

Raven sighed and said, “Let’s go get our boy,” as she pushed the button for light speed. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It was a three day flight to Hoth, the cold ice filled planet. 

Clarke shivered against the cold as she brought her robes tighter around her body. She hated the cold. 

Clarke nodded goodbye to Raven, who went to go fuel up the ship and resupply, and proceeded further into the small alcove city. 

Seeing a seedy looking bar, Clarke hurriedly walked in, shaking out her robes from the damp cold. Her eyes quickly scanned the patrons, learning a long time ago that if you wanted to find trouble, find the dingiest bar imaginable and start asking questions. After a quick glance, she knew she was in the right place as everyone was keeping to themselves or talking in low, hushed tones. 

She caught the eye of a Twi’lek man, their distinctive floppy horn like tendrils that came out of their head differentiating them, and jutted her chin out in defiance. He scoffed and looked back towards his conversation. Clarke sighed inwardly, there was only so much she could do to win street cred with blonde hair and a curvy body. 

Making her way towards the bar, she confidently ordered a drink and continued to scan the crowd. She caught the eye of a woman in the corner that was attempting to blend into the surroundings with a hood covering most of her face. All that was visible was an obscure view of an angular chin, wavy brown hair and a single exquisite green eye. 

Clarke caught the eye of the stranger, giving her a half smirk that caused the woman to look away which only made Clarke’s heart beat faster. Any other time Clarke would be pursuing the mysterious stranger but today she had business so she reluctantly let her eyes continue to roam. 

They landed on a man with sharp short demon like horns and pale brown skin. ‘A Zabrak. Those are always fun.’ Clarke thought as she caught the man’s gaze. It was one of unfriendliness and underlying anger. 

‘Bingo.’ Clarke thought. Taking a swig from her drink, she confidently strolled over to the angered man. 

“This seat taken?” Clarke asked letting herself sit in the open chair across from the man. 

The Zabrak held her gaze, his eyebrows furrowing in angry. 

Clarke ignored the look and continued, “Looking for a human man - Kyle Wick - you know where I can find him?”

The man gave no indication that he had heard her, so Clarke decided to be an ass. ‘That always gets a reaction.’

She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, “Hey! Did you hear me? Looking for a guy – Kyle Wick. You lot always seem to find the trouble so where is he?”

Clarke realized a split second too late that maybe this was a horrible idea as his gaze turned from one of unamused anger to uncontrollable rage. Suddenly the table flipped and the man let out a horrifying scream. 

“Oh shit!” Clarke said backpedaling quickly her hand going to the blaster immediately. 

The bar was beginning to fold rapidly into chaos as Clarke attempted to diffuse the situation. 

“Hey, hey. Let’s be cool.” She was back peddling slowly towards the exit, refusing to draw her weapon as she knew that would lead to even further chaos. 

Clarke allowed herself to cast a quick glance at the beautiful stranger from earlier who was continuing to sip her drink in the corner as if nothing was happening. 

‘What the hell is wrong with her? She needs to get out of here!’ She thought concerned. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Zabrak make a move, a brown clawed hand slashed wildly where she had just sidestepped. 

“Look, I’m just looking for my friend. If you don’t know where he is, then no worries, we can carry on with our separate lives.” Clarke almost pleaded. She wasn’t in the mood for a fight having still being sore from the fight in Bespin. 

The Zabrak let out a raging scream and rushed towards her again but this time, Clarke sidestepped him and brought him down with an easy trip. 

“Hey! Chill out!”

Suddenly his clawed hand shot out, cutting her superficially in the calf. 

She was pissed now. 

With a quick kick to the head, she jumped on his flat back and straddled him. She grabbed his horns and lifted him up, holding a knife to his throat. 

“Where is Kyle Wick?” Clarke asked, venom in her voice. 

He began spitting out obscenities in his native tongue and Clarke held the blade closer to his neck, letting it pierce the skin slightly. 

“The common tongue.” Clarke spit back, her patience gone as she felt the blood trickle down her leg. 

“Eligos has him.” The Zabrak finally relented. 

“Good. Where is Eligos?” Clarke said, eyes filled with ferocity. 

“Mustafar.” The Zabrak grunted. 

Clarke got off him slowly, “See now that wasn’t so hard was it.” Wiping the blood from her blade on his robe, she sheathed it easily. 

She began her walk out when she heard the sound of a lightsaber being unsheathed and a blood curdling scream. Looking back she saw the cut off hand of the Zabrak demon clutching a blaster that was surly pointed at her and the mysterious green eyed stranger standing guard, green lightsaber at the ready. 

“Oh shit,” Clarke said not amused and made a break for the door. She and Jedi didn’t exactly have a good history what with her being an…entrepreneur. 

Clarke made it outside and started a quick jog toward the market, knowing that she could lose her in the crowd. Making it past several booths without trouble, she discretely grabbed a scarf from an unsuspecting stand and put it over her face to protect it from the harsh cold and put her hood up to hide her distinctive blonde hair. 

Thinking she was home free, she allowed herself to relax. She started to make her way back towards the starship when suddenly the mysterious stranger stopped her in her tracks.

“Most people thank me when I save their lives.” The woman said a hint of a smile on her face.

“Yeah, well I’m not most people.” Clarke smiled, guarded, eyes darting to find her exits. Her hand moved slowly towards her blaster on her thigh and she attempted to casually side step the Jedi. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the stranger tilted her head toward Clarke’s blaster. 

Clarke crossed her arms and allowed herself to go into a relaxed stance. If she couldn’t blast her way out then she’ll talk her way out. 

Meeting the other woman’s gaze, she said, “So what do you want, Jedi?”

“It’s Lexa. Follow me, too many people here.” Lexa said looking out toward the large, crowded market. Clarke recognized after a few paces, that they were still heading back in the direction of where her ship sat idle. 

Clarke hesitated, she knew she had to go that way but wasn’t exactly fond of going that way with a Jedi. She had a reputation to protect. 

“That’s not a request.” Lexa said over her shoulder, her stride never changing. 

“Shit.” Clarke said under her breath and began to follow the other woman, her boots sloshing loudly in the snow. 

During the walk, Clarke allowed herself to admire the stranger. She was wearing khaki colored skinny pants with worn brown boots and the traditional Jedi tunic. Her brown hooded robe that expertly covered her face earlier, fell loosely over her shoulders now as if the cold didn’t bother her. She found herself staring at the other woman’s backside as she walked, watching her sway with an easy confidence like she was ready for any challenge the galaxy may bring. 

Lexa led them to a quieter part of town where the starships usually refueled. Stopping abruptly, she turned them into a dark alley that shielded them from the harsh wind. Seeming satisfied with the location, she turned her attention back to Clarke. 

“What do you want with Eligos?” The Jedi asked, eyes boring into Clarke. 

“Never heard of him until today.” Clarke kept her tone and words short. She didn’t like being the accused. 

“Why start a fight in a bar then?” Lexa said, a perplexed look on her face. 

“Look lady, I don’t know who you are, nor do I care. I’m just trying to find my friend. Let’s just call it a day. You stay out of my way, I stay out of yours. Cool?” She settled her gaze on the open green eyes. It was unnerving. Like the woman could see through her soul.

Lexa shook her head, “No. I don’t think I like that plan. What were you doing in that bar?” 

Clarke sighed, trying to keep her anger in check. “What does it matter?” 

“Is that something you routinely do? Come into an establishment and put a knife to an innocent Zabrak’s face.”

Clarke scoffed, “Never heard of the word ‘Zabrak’ and ‘innocent’ used in the same sentence. Nice one.” 

Lexa was losing her patience which was not an easy feat for a Jedi. “Would you like me to go get the Zabrak to have him explain what you were asking?”

Clarke mocked the request. “Yeah, why don’t you go do that? I’m sure he’d love to talk to you about his missing hand.” 

Lexa’s frustration won; she pushed the other woman against the wall. Holding her tightly with her body weight and hands. 

Clarke grunted and pretended to not feel the shiver in her body. ‘Stupid libido.’

“What do you want with Eligos?” Lexa practically spat. 

Clarke made a move to try to grab her knife but her arm was easily held back. 

She sighed knowing she was beat, “He’s apparently got a friend of mine. I intend to get him back.”

She was released in an instant. The stranger turned away from Clarke so Clarke took the opportunity to attempt to grab her blaster. Shocked to find it missing, she brought her accusatory eyes to the Jedi. 

“Looking for something?” Lexa said keeping her back turned as she held her gun up in the air haphazardly. 

“Shit.” Clarke made a move to grab it but was blocked easily by the other woman who had turned while Clarke was midstride and expertly pushed her back into the wall. Clarke grunted again in annoyance. 

“Eligos is not a man that you take on by yourself.” Lexa said slowly and seriously. 

“Yeah, well, been hearing that all my life so not that concerned with it.” Clarke dismissed the comment easily. 

“He’s been known to have ties to the dark side of the force and has been building an army of followers. One person cannot take him on and succeed. It’s a suicide mission.” 

“What do you care? I don’t even know who you are.” Clarke’s expression was turning soar, she was tired of this back and forth. 

The other woman straightened and introduced herself more properly this time, putting her arm out for Clarke to shake, “Lexa Woods.”

Clarke was taken aback. This was not how she expected her to react, but nevertheless she found herself reaching her hand out and shaking the other woman’s hand with skepticism, “Clarke.”

“Well Clarke, you can’t do it alone and he needs to be stopped. I will help.” Lexa said it matter-of-factly like it was the easiest decision in the world. 

“Not sure I asked for your help.” 

“I thought we already decided - If you go alone, you will die. You need my help, Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes softened as she bore into Clarke’s hard blue eyes. 

Clarke frowned and started to make her way out of the alley, letting Lexa follow. “Fine.”

‘This is a horrible idea…’ Clarke thought. 

Lexa smiled and followed the other woman. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
After a quick discussion, they agreed they would take Clarke’s starship as it was more discreet and came with a mechanic. Lexa grabbed what supplies she needed and radioed back to the Jedi council to have a Padawan pick it up and fly it back to Corsicana, where the Jedi had a home base. 

Making her way into Clarke’s starship, the blonde announced, “Home sweet home.” 

Lexa kept her relaxed expression as she followed her into the ship. Her eyes expertly scanned each corner for possible threats, only settling when she met another set of hard eyes. 

“We pick up strays now?” Raven asked leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen area. 

“Not exactly. She’s going to help us find Eligos.” Clarke said, grabbing a piece of fruit from a small bowl. 

“And who is Eligos?” Raven said, eyeing the stranger wearily. 

“Apparently the baddie who has Wick… our friend… that we’ve known for years…” Clarke said hoping that Raven would catch on and keep the true nature of their business quiet. 

“Uh huh. So where we going, newbie?” Raven asked her wary expression unwavering. 

“Lexa.” She introduced herself, holding out a hand. “We’ve received a tip that he is on Mustafar.” 

Raven looked down at the hand, ignored it and walked into the cockpit. 

“She seems friendly,” Lexa mused looking at Clarke. 

“She takes a little warming up.” Clarke said biting into the juicy fruit. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Lexa asked innocently but with a curious expression. 

Clarke choked on the piece of fruit and began to cough violently, causing Lexa to rush over and begin to rub her back. 

After a few moments, she replied through shortened breaths, “Raven and I? No definitely not. Well I mean we tried once but realized that was a horrible idea.” Clarke answered awkwardly. Coughing again, she flipped the awkwardness back to the other woman, raising a provocative eyebrow to the other woman, “Why do you care?”

“I-I-I don’t. I was just curious.” Lexa finished lamely, taking a step back from Clarke. 

Clarke leaned back casually a smirk plastered on her face as she settled her gaze on the other woman. ‘Maybe the admiration was mutual earlier?’ Clarke thought. 

“I’m going to go call the council and relay Eligos’ whereabouts.” Lexa said, hastily removing herself from the situation. 

Clarke smirked. ‘Maybe having her around isn’t such a horrible idea.’ Then frowning shaking her head violently, ‘No definitely not a good idea, she’s a Jedi, Griffin! – She could take you to jail! Get it together!’

\---------------------------------------------------  
Clarke found her way into the cockpit putting distance between her and the new stranger. 

“You going to actually tell me why we picked up a stray?” Raven asked with an unforgiving look. 

“She’s a Jedi.” 

“What!?” Raven’s eyes comically going wide. 

“Hush!” Clarke said followed by a ‘Shhhhh’ noise. 

“What the hell are you doing bringing a Jedi on board. If she finds out what we are actually doing, she’ll send us to the Prism!” 

“Yes I’m very much aware of that. Thank you Raven.” Clarke said dryly. “I didn’t exactly have a choice. She heard me asking about Wick and the mark said that he was with Eligos. I couldn’t exactly not tell her some semblance of the truth.”

“I swear Clarke, you get us closer to being killed or arrested every day.” Raven said, shaking her head and looking away angrily. 

“I know! I know. Let’s just get to Mustafar, grab Wick and get the hell out.”

Nodding shortly, Raven focused her attention back on her instrumentation ensuring that everything looked good prior to them taking off. 

“I’m good to go when you are,” Lexa said startling Clarke and Raven. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Jumpy today, you know with all the potential death.” Clarke said, easily diffusing the situation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
The flight to Mustafar was relatively quick in galactic terms only taking them half a day to get to the lava like planet via light speed. For the most part, they found themselves lost in their thoughts thinking of what could be coming next. Clarke and Raven did their best to avoid Lexa but Lexa didn’t seem to notice, spending most of the flight in deep meditation. It wasn’t until they had broken the atmosphere of Mustafar did Lexa open her eyes and decide to find the other two women. 

“This planet it cursed.” Lexa said, frowning while looking out the small window in the cockpit. “It is where they say Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader.” Lexa said as Raven found a small spot to land outside of the prying eyes of the dark complex system of caves that made up the planet. 

Clarke opened the hatch door, shielding her eyes and face from the harsh heat and bright red volcanic light. “Yeah, well, I don’t believe in curses. Let’s get this over with.”

Hopping out of the starship and onto the ground, Clarke crouched scanning her surroundings. Lexa followed soon after doing the same. 

Together their fierce gazes settled on the small opening in one of the caves. Seeing it unguarded, they slowly stalked toward the opening, eyes peeled for any unwanted movement. 

Lexa walked through first, keeping her head and eyes moving. Seeing and hearing several voices, she backed out slowly bumping into Clarke. 

Clarke let out a tiny ‘oomph’ as Lexa whispered, “We’ve got company.”

“Good, that means we’re in the right place.” Clarke replied. 

Making her way to push past the stranger, she found her movement stopped by a strong slender arm. 

Clarke settled harsh eyes on the other woman, “What are you doing?”

“You can’t just walk in there and demand your friend.”

“And why not?” Clarke asked, eyes light with fire. 

“Do you have a death wish?” Green eyes filling with concern. 

“No! God no! It’s just always worked before.” Clarke finished lamely, disgusted at the thought. She didn’t want to die, she just always seemed to win. 

Clarke sighed, “So what’s the plan?”

“We wait. We listen and wait.” 

Clarke made a disgusted noise. Waiting was not her forte. 

They crept closer to the door and listened as the voices seemed to fade away indicating that they were walking further into the complex system of caves. 

Eyes meeting quickly, they silently agreed to follow. 

Creeping along the shadows, Clarke found her heart pounding with fear. She was used to running guns blazing into fights, not really thinking, this was walking very slowly into an awaiting lion’s den. 

Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers, gasping breathlessly she realized it was just Lexa. Lexa gave a concerned look but pointed to where the light was gathering lowly in a cavern below. 

Clarke breathed deep catching her nerves from falling further. She nodded back and continued to follow the Jedi. 

Lexa crept them lower into the intricate labyrinth of caves, following the edges precariously. Finally they found themselves close enough to begin to hear some of the conversation. There was one Sith species, distinctive in his red and black skin and horns, and more Zabrak demons with their brown skin and horns. 

Lexa pointed out the Sith and whispered into Clarke’s ear, “Eligos.”

Focusing her attention on the group, Clarke cursed not understanding the foreign guttural language. Lowly Lexa started to translate making Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up in admiration. ‘Maybe she’s more than a pretty face?’ Clarke thought. 

“What do you mean there is a woman looking for the boy? Do you think I’m scared of a little girl?” Eligos laughed a harsh barking sound. “When do you think the boy will be ready to speak?”

Lexa continued to translate, “Soon, sire. Soon.” The Zabrak smiled an ugly smile. 

Another Zabrak came running in, “Sire, there is an unauthorized starship that has been discovered!” 

Clarke gasped her hand going to her blaster, fear for Raven overcoming her senses. Lexa grabbed her arm to stop her and gave her a harsh, whispered, “Wait!”

Lexa, continued to listen, whispering the translation, “We’ve picked up a girl who insists she was alone.” Minutes later, another couple of Zabrak’s brought in Raven, who coughed and had a harsh bruise already forming on her eye, blood dribbling from a fresh cut above her eyebrow. She was hobbling slowly on her left leg, pain evident in her face with each step. 

Clarke could feel her blood boil. She pushed Lexa’s arm away and began to creep closer toward Raven. 

Lexa made a disgruntled noise but followed the other girl. Waiting for a moment when Clarke knew their guard was mostly down, she unsheathed her blaster and leveled it on their leader. 

Steading her breathing, she slowly pushed the trigger, a blue blast coming loud and quick through the barrel. 

Just before it hit Eligos, his red lightsaber came up and stopped the blast. Dark, angry eyes settled upon Clarke. 

“Oh shit…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great feedback!
> 
> As far as when this is set in the Star Wars timeline:   
> It takes place after Darth Vador and the Emperor are taken down but not so far in advance that Clarke can't remember Alderaan and the devastation it caused. I aged Clarke and Lexa up to about 25/26 because frankly it's hard for me to write 18/19 year old's and it's such a boring age.
> 
> Clarke was 12 when Alderaan was no more, 16 when she met Raven, and about 26 now. If I remember correctly Alderaan was blown up in Star Wars IV, and the Emperor and Darth Vader killed in Episode VI which is set 4 years after Episode IV. So that means that in 10 years the Jedi Council is back together and kicking A. 
> 
> In this head cannon (which didn't match what Star Wars VII revealed, but that's cool - the movie kicked so much ass), I like to pretend that not all the Jedi were killed and most were in hiding, some still recruiting and training in secret. Lexa was trained in secret. As Darth Vader and the Emperor were taken down they started to rise again via Luke's influence and so the council and the order came back relatively quickly.
> 
> (Also, I really wanted to write Yoda so you'll see him at some point.)
> 
> Anyway, carry on.

The cavern erupted in chaos with blaster shots going off in every direction. Lexa easily powered up her lightsaber and began blocking shots for both her and Clarke while casually pushing Clarke behind a solid rock foundation. 

“This is not good.” Lexa said as blaster shots ate into the rock formation surrounding them. 

“Yes, thank you for your timely commentary!” Clarke said, internally cursing herself. 

Lexa ducked out from behind the rock formation and blocked a few shots, sending them flying back into the fray of Zabrak’s, while using the force to dislodge some rocks on the cavern ceiling above two of the Zabrak demons, effectively showering them in a rain of rocks. 

“We’ve got to get out of here, Clarke.” Lexa sent an intense look at Clarke. 

Clarke twisted from her alcove and sent out a few blasts from her blaster, hitting two Zabrak’s. ‘Only 20 more to go,’ Clarke thought sarcastically. 

“No! Not without Raven!” Clarke shouted over the noise. 

They both ducked back behind the alcove, shielding themselves again. 

“Clarke, I understand your concern for Raven, but you have to know when to concede the battle to win the war.” Serious eyes met fierce blues. 

“Not if it means I lose my best friend!” Clarke shouted back, eyes brimming red with unshed tears. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly, a hand gripping Clarke’s arm softly, “We have to go. Eligos won’t kill her. He knows he has leverage over you and since you tried to kill him, he will want to kill you himself.”

Clarke peaked over the side, letting more blasts go out into the crowd, mulling over Lexa’s words. 

Making an angry frustrated sigh, “FINE!” 

Lexa immediately ducked over the side, roughly pushing Clarke behind her as she expertly blocked the blaster shots. Clarke covered them by keeping a steady stream of blasts toward the group of angry Zabrak’s. 

Eligos was long gone as was Raven but Clarke didn’t have time to dwell. Slowly and purposefully, Clarke and Lexa made their way outside. Once outside, Clarke broke into a sprint back to the starship. 

Lexa continued to block shots as she walked backward toward the ship, letting Clarke get the starship up and going prior to turning her back and jumping easily inside. 

The hatch closed and within seconds they found themselves in the atmosphere. Clarke let herself put distance between her and the planet before putting the starship on cruise control and going to find Lexa. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa was in heated discussions with another Jedi through the Holocomm system. She held back in the doorway of the kitchen giving Lexa the allusion of privacy. 

“He’s taken another innocent.” Lexa said frustration evident in her voice. 

“Patience Lexa. We can’t face battle with a clouded mind.” It was a strong build of a man. A deep, dark beard covering most of his face. 

Lexa took a deep breath, “Of course, Gustus.” Noticing Clarke in the doorway, she made a move to end the conversation. “You will let me know if you hear of any news on his location.”

The man nodded, “Of course. Be safe and may the force be with you.”

“May the force be with you.” Lexa replied, turning off the hologram. 

“Ever get tired of that patience crap?” Clarke said fully coming into the kitchen. 

Lexa smiled shyly. “Patience is the foundation of a strong mind, Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sat heavily in the open chair across from Lexa, letting her head fall in her hands.

After a pause, she spoke again, a deep frown forming, “We need to find Raven.”

“We will and Wick, too.” Lexa said, eyes shining with sincerity. 

“Yeah, him too.” Clarke said suddenly remembering the mark. This mission was definitely turning into something she didn’t want to be a part of. She was going to get Raven and get the hell out. ‘Screw the 100 thousand,’ Clarke thought. 

She sighed loudly holding her head in her hands in defeat. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” Lexa said, grabbing Clarke’s hands and coming to rest on her knees in front of her. 

Clarke choked back tears. She wasn’t a crier but Lexa’s hand stroking her hands and one hand stroking her cheek and hair it was too much to handle. Looking up into soft green eyes, she lost it. Tears fell freely and Clarke began to sob. 

Lexa immediately grabbed the other woman as they collapsed onto the floor. Clarke sobbing openly and loudly now, clutching tightly to the other woman. Lexa whispered soothing words into Clarke’s hair while continuing to gently stroke Clarke’s back. 

After several minutes, Clarke began to gather herself as she unhooked herself from Lexa. With a small voice, Clarke excused herself to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Lexa unhooked her tunic, now that it had been soaked with tears and hung it over the chair to dry. She wore a light sleeveless undershirt letting her black bra show under the white fabric. Immediately she began to make tea, a ritual her mother used to do when she was a child before she became a Padawan. 

Clarke walked softly back into the kitchen, face afresh after a thorough wash. Lexa’s back was turned from her and she was working diligently boiling water and chopping herbs. Stopping immediately, her eyes took in the site of the other woman. Clarke could see four similar black tattoos on her right bicep that were lined up symmetrically, their intricate design flexing with each chop. The tattoos continued on her back as they peaked out of the flimsy shirt. She could see two lines of foreign script over her right shoulder blade and the tips of what looked like flames and a letter near the base of her neck. 

“You know I know when you are watching me,” Lexa said her voice holding an amusing tone, catching Clarke off guard.

“Stupid Jedi mind tricks,” Clarke replied trying to ease the awkward tension. She didn’t like when people saw her vulnerable, let alone a beautiful stranger. 

Lexa chuckled turning around and presenting Clarke with some tea. 

“It’s a recipe my mother used to make. I may have had to snoop a little in your cupboards to find the ingredients.”

Clarke took a sip, it was warm and coated her throat easily. Feeling the tension start to leave her body, she smiled through her thanks and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“I thought you Jedi didn’t have Mother’s?” Clarke said. 

Watching Lexa’s face drop she immediately back peddled. 

“I mean, I know it’s a life of solitude… shit, I’m sorry.” Clarke frowned into her tea. 

Lexa smiled a strained smile, “No it’s okay. You are partially right but mostly wrong.” 

“Ouch,” Clarke said laughing awkwardly. 

Smiling, Lexa continued, “I did have a mother. She was beautiful and I miss her more and more every day.” Sighing she started again, “I was found by Gustus – I believe you saw him on the Holocomm?” When Clarke nodded, Lexa continued, “It was a few days after my 10th birthday. When you’re young they promise that you will see your mother often but the last time I saw her was a few years ago when I was saying goodbye.” Lexa’s eyes were unfocused, staring out into nothingness, clearly remembering the moment. 

This time it was Clarke’s turn to do the comforting, bringing her free hand to rest atop Lexa’s across the small table. 

Clarke stroked it gently as Lexa continued, “She was so proud of me and everything I had become. I still remember the look on her face when I showed her my lightsaber.” She laughed slightly, her expression turning serious after a moment, “When I started to cry, she leaned over and comforted me. It was just the person she was. Asking the nurses to fetch her a cup of hot water so she could make this tea.” She said indicating the cup in her hand. 

Clarke smiled sadly at Lexa who refocused her attention on Clarke. “What about you? Where are your parents?”

Clarke looked away. She took a slow sip letting her walls slowly slide back into place, “Alderaan.”

Lexa gasped softly remembering the story of the Death Star destroying the peaceful planet, “I’m so sorry Clarke.”

“Yeah, well you know. Life sucks.” Clarke’s face was contorted into a deep frown as she got up from her chair and began to make her way toward the cockpit, but not before a strong hand grabbed her forearm. 

“Clarke, our past does not define our future. I’m sorry for your loss.” Green eyes bore into blue and Clarke found herself transfixed. She could feel her walls begin to crumble but she refused to fall apart again. 

Shaking her head away from the moment, she sighed, “Yeah, well, thus far the future is looking pretty shitty too.”

Clarke stalked out toward the cockpit leaving Lexa to sip her tea. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Clarke found herself falling asleep in the pilot’s chair. A soft touch to her shoulder jolted her awake reminding her that she wasn’t alone. 

“Sorry,” Lexa said softly, holding a small tray of food out for the other woman. “I made some food and thought you might like something…. I can put it away if you’d like to sleep…”

Clarke rubbed her face, shaking her head, she said tiredly, “Thanks.” 

She took the food from Lexa’s hands and ate slowly. Lexa looked around awkwardly, unsure if she should leave or stay. 

Finally, Clarke broke the silence, “Heard anything from your Jedi friends?”

Lexa looked down sadly, “No… I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke’s jaw clenched in tension as she studied her plate. 

Lexa continued, “These things unfortunately take time.”

Clarke swallowed her last bite, grabbed her plate, and made her way back to the kitchen. Ignoring Lexa as she passed. 

Lexa followed slowly behind Clarke, unsure of what to do or say. 

Clarke washed her plate slowly, placing it in the drying rack to dry. 

Keeping her back turned to Lexa she sighed and said, “Thank you for the food.”

After of moment of prolonged silence, Clarke sighed again, and turned fully towards the other woman. 

“You must be getting tired. You can sleep in my room.” Clarke gestured with her head towards her room. 

Lexa nodded slowly, unsure of how to proceed. 

Finally she walked toward Clarke and placed a gentle hand on her arm. “We’ll find them, Clarke.” Lexa’s confident eyes implored Clarke’s sad ones. 

Clarke looked away in anguish, “Yeah…”

After a moment, Lexa removed her hand with a final squeeze and made her way to Clarke’s room. 

Clarke hung her head and sighed again, echoing, “Yeah…”

\---------------------------------------------

It was late morning and Clarke was tinkering with the drive shaft on her starship’s engine. Trying to find anything to keep her mind off of the waiting game. 

Lexa had kept her distance, not sure of how to act around the moody blonde but the silence was starting to eat into the Jedi’s resolve so she went in search of the blonde. Finding her straddling the large engine, grease on her face and coveralls. 

After one too many curses and dropped tools, Lexa spoke up, “You need any help?”

Clarke, startled, brought her head up, hitting the large metal bar directly above her. 

“Son of a bitch!” She yelped, rubbing the throbbing spot. 

Lexa ran over to the blonde woman’s aid, “I’m so sorry!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Clarke said, bringing her attention back to the engine.

A few moments of silence passed until Lexa broke it, “What are you doing?”

Clarke sighed, hitting the engine with the butt of her screwdriver, “This thing has been making a whirring noise so figured I’d see what’s wrong.” 

“Isn’t Raven the mechanic?” Lexa asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, but I can do mechanic things too.” 

Lexa half smiled, a look that Clarke caught. 

“What? I can!” 

Lexa’s smile grew. 

Clarke continued, “Look! I had this ship months before Raven showed up. And when I got it – it was a piece of junk so don’t look at me like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Okay.” Lexa replied, a smile gracing her lips. 

After a few more minutes of tinkering Clarke hopped off the engine with a satisfied look, and pressed the panel for the engine to start, confidence clear in her eyes. 

She brought her gaze toward Lexa who was watching the display in amusement. After a few seconds, the engine roared to life. Clarke crossed her arms and with a satisfied smile and nod toward the engine, began to put her tools back and wipe down her hands. 

“See!” Clarke said once all the tools were put up and the engine had a few moments of run time. “All’s good!” 

Lexa gave an amused expression toward the blonde. 

Unfortunately as Clarke was making her way out of the engine room, she heard the small sounds of the offending unfamiliar noise start up again. 

“Son of a bitch!” Clarke said, making a move to go back to try to fix it. 

Lexa stopped her with two strong arms pushing against her hips. 

“Leave it! It’s just a lubrication issue. We’ll put some oil in after lunch.”

Clarke brought her furrowed eyebrows toward Lexa, but they softened almost immediately when they landed on Lexa’s confident, patient eyes. 

“Yeah, sure…” She said in defeat, and made her way into the kitchen. 

Lexa had already prepared lunch that was waiting for them when they came back. 

Clarke smiled, “Keep this up and you may have a job as a cook soon.” 

Lexa smiled. “I can see it now, Jedi trades in lightsaber for stove. Not sure how well that would work.”

Clarke laughed, “Was that a joke? Did you just joke?”

Lexa smiled more fully now. “I do have a sense of humor…” Lexa said in her defense. 

“I’m sure you’re a big hoot at the Jedi gatherings.”

Lexa chuckled, continuing to eat her lunch. 

Comfortable silence settled over the pair as they ate softly, letting the whirring of the engine fill the void. 

Finally Clarke broke the silence with a small embarrassed sigh, “Look Lexa, I’m sorry for last night. This isn’t the most ideal situation and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. For that, I’m sorry.”

Lexa’s forgiving green eyes met Clarke’s sincere ones. 

“I understand, Clarke. You’re grieving.” Lexa replied, in her typical stoic Jedi manner. 

“Yeah.” Clarke said, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

More silence fell over the pair. This time it was Lexa’s turn to break the silence. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t heard anything about Eligos or your friends but I spoke to another Jedi in the area who is doing some reconnaissance for us. We’ll find them Clarke.”

Lexa reached a soft hand towards Clarke’s cold, greasy ones as she watched Clarke’s expression turn hard. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do the tattoos on your arm mean?” Clarke asked. 

The two of them were sitting in a small padded bench under a large window that showed the vast expanse of the galaxy around them. Clarke was leaned against one wall of the starship while Lexa sat on the other, facing each other. The pair’s legs lying easily on the long bench. 

It was late and they were both were struggling to stay awake. 

“They are based on the three pillars of the Jedi – Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline” Lexa replied. 

“I know I’m not great at math but there are definitely four pillars on your arm.”

Lexa chuckled softly, “Yes, I added one… Love.”

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. 

“Love, eh? Got a hot date waiting for you when this is all over?”

Lexa smiled sadly, “No.” Then more softly, “Not anymore.”

Clarke tilted her head in question so Lexa continued.

“She passed years ago.” Her eyes focused out into the vast expanse of the galaxy, as Lexa lost herself in the memory. “I was helping a small village in Phateem who was having trouble with multiple Reek’s that had developed a taste for human meat. Costia was on a nearby moon helping a local hospital. There was an outbreak of a deadly virus that was quickly wiping out many of the moon’s villagers. I was stuck in a long fight with the Reek’s and every time I thought I’d gotten the last of them, another one would come. After weeks, I returned back to the village only to learn that Costia had become violently ill. I had a few days in the hospital with her before she passed.” She blinked away tears that threatened to fall. 

Clarke could only watch, mesmerized. Gaining composure Lexa continued, “Love is not a virtue that Jedi’s hold close. Thinking that love can cloud the mind. But I believe it’s the opposite. I’ve never felt more driven and purposeful then when she was by my side. Love is the reason for living. For breathing. Without it, there is no point.” 

She turned her eyes back towards Clarke’s, “That’s why it’s one of my pillars.” 

Clarke didn’t know what to say so she just stared into her cup of tea, hoping for something to break the moment.

It was Lexa who let her off the hook, “What about you, Clarke? Do you have a love waiting for you?” Her small voice revealing her timid concern for the answer. 

Clarke scoffed, “Yeah, definitely not.”

At Lexa’s amused head tilt, she continued, “Yeah, no, I don’t know. I’ve been in relationships but I don’t really have time for them. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been around this galaxy so it doesn’t really offer a real stable relationship. Love will come or it won’t.” She finished lamely. 

Lexa half smiled toward the other woman, their eyes locking as the electricity cracked between them. 

Clarke was feeling uncomfortable. Her fondness for the Jedi was growing which made her nervous as she knew deep down that any relationship with a Jedi would end horribly wrong based on her colorful, slightly criminal past. But she couldn’t help how her heart clenched with adrenaline every time the other woman smiled or her green eyes met hers. 

It was unnerving. 

With that Clarke fake yawned to get out of the situation and said, “I’m going to get some sleep in Raven’s room. Feel free to sleep in mine again.” 

Lexa was startled at the abrupt exit but quickly gained her composure. 

“Sure. Thank you.”

“Yeah… night” Clarke replied and with that, she was gone, leaving Lexa with furrowed brows of confusion. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why are we landing?” Lexa asked as she walked into the cockpit where Clarke was deploying the landing gear. It was the afternoon of the next day and Clarke was tired of waiting on where Eligos may or may not be based on Lexa’s Jedi contacts. 

“I need to refuel and frankly I need a drink,” Clarke said letting the starship hover softly into a refueling bay. 

She quickly unhooked herself from the pilot’s chair and started out of the starship. Her blaster firmly strapped to her right leg. 

“Well I’m coming with you.” Lexa said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, no. You scream Jedi and I’m not in the mood to protect my reputation today.”

Clarke has spent most of the night wrestling with her thoughts of the other woman and decided the best tactic to ensure that they stay mutual acquaintances was to push the other woman away. One that she was sure was going to be a difficult task. 

“And what reputation would that be?” Lexa said giving her a quizzical look and putting out her arm to stop the other girl from going further. 

Clarke’s breath hitched and her brain began to race trying to backtrack. Deciding truth was a better option she faced Lexa fully, “You know my upstanding citizen reputation.” Scoffing she continued, “What do you think Lexa? You met me as I was holding a knife to a Zabrak’s throat. I’m sure you’ve figured out that my moral compass doesn’t exactly point as straight as yours.”

Lexa seemed taken aback by the shift in attitude. She had suspected that Clarke wasn’t exactly perfect but she hadn’t expected her to come out and say it. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Clarke stated. 

With that Clarke pushed aside Lexa’s arm and made her way out of the starship, toward the droid that was in charge of fueling. It was starting to rain lightly so Clarke put up her hood and quickly gave the droid instructions and cash. 

She sighed inwardly. She hated the way she was acting but it was the only way - Jedi and Smugglers were not made for each other. 

The walk to the nearest bar wasn’t very far but the rain made it feel longer. Truth be told, she had ulterior motives for leaving Lexa behind. They weren’t far from Mustafar and she hoped that she could find out information on where Eligos may be headed. She didn’t have the patience to wait for the Jedi to tell them where to go next. She needed to find Raven and get the hell away. 

She walked in and a few eyes flicked her way. Shaking the rain off of her hood, she put on her worst menacing scowl and made her way to the bar. 

The bartender was a small bug like species with droopy skin and large eyes. He flew around the bar easily grabbing drinks from shelves several feet high off of the ground. Seeing Clarke, he buzzed over, looking her up and down. 

“What do you want?” His voice was gravelly and short. 

“Whatever’s cheap,” Clarke replied. 

He huffed and grabbed a bottle from the bottom shelf behind him. Clarke downed it quickly making the bartender tilt his head in inquiry. 

“Bad day?”

“Aren’t they all?” Clarke was testing him. If he was chatty then he may know something. If not, he was useless. Chatty bartenders knew all the good gossip. 

He chuckled an odd guttural sound and refilled her glass. 

“You are in a bad place for such a pretty face,” He said bringing a bug like hand close to her face. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, grabbed the hand, and smashed it onto the bar surface. “I don’t like to be touched,” Clarke said through clenched teeth. 

“Hey, hey, hey! I don’t want no trouble!” The bug man said taking his hand back and flying backwards giving some distance between them. 

Suddenly, Clarke felt a hand touch her back and stop firmly wrapped around her waist. Just prior to spinning around about to give the person a beating, she heard the voice. 

“Watch yourself now,” Lexa said. Her dark brown hooded robe covered her distinctive Jedi tunic and lightsaber. 

The bug man huffed and looked between the pair, sizing them up. Clarke’s expression hadn’t softened but Lexa’s was sweet and smiling. ‘Didn’t she know where they were? You don’t smile in a place like this.’ Clarke thought incredulously. 

“Looking for Eligos. You know where I can find him?” Lexa continued her face turning more serious. 

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up, ‘That’s one way to get information.’

He raised an eyebrow and made a gesture to quiet down, “That is not a name you mention in this bar.”

Lexa discretely slid some cash over to the bug-being, her eyes holding an unspoken proposition. 

He looked at her, then the cash, then around the bar for prying eyes. Deciding he liked the money more, he replied voice low, “He’s got a base about 30 minutes north from here by speeder bike.”

Lexa nodded but just before he picked up the cash, she captured his attention and waived her hand, “This money is not yours; it is mine. You were paying me back.”

The bug huffed and blinked fully a few times, then handed the money to Lexa, “Your change.”

Clarke sat their shocked while Lexa pocketed the money. Lexa turned her face slowly towards Clarke’s, mere inches away, so close she could feel the tickle of Lexa’s breath on her skin. 

Clarke allowed herself to get lost in the green pools until finally she cleared her throat and said, “Well done.”

Lexa smirked slightly, averting her gaze, “Let’s get out of here.”

Clarke could merely nod, her heart pounding a steady rhythm as her legs wobbly guided her out of the pub. 

The air outside allowed Clarke’s mind to clear itself of everything that was Lexa, her touch, her eyes, the taste of her breath – Clarke shook her head. ‘Get yourself together Griffin! She’s a Jedi!’

When her eyes refocused she saw Lexa speaking to another bug like man who was renting speeder bikes. The rain was coming down more steadily now making Clarke squint her eyes to see what Lexa was doing. 

She saw the small wad of cash being exchanged for a set of speeder keys and a couple of helmets. Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and with a small nod to hurry up, she threw on a helmet and mounted the bike. 

‘Oh boy,’ Clarke thought as she grabbed the spare helmet from Lexa’s hand and settled in behind the other woman. ‘This is a horrible idea.’

Lexa revved the bike and they shot forward, rain pelting their robes, Clarke grabbing hold of Lexa’s waist in surprise. 

“Shit!” Clarke said making Lexa chuckle or at least that’s what Clarke thought was happening as the wind swallowed the sound easily. 

After the initial shock, Clarke settled in easily behind Lexa letting her hands confidently rest on Lexa’s hips. She could feel the lightsaber casually clipped to the other woman’s side so curiosity getting the best of her, she began to feel the intricate metal pieces of the weapon. Her hands unintentionally grazed over the button to release the weapon but just before she did, Lexa suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling it tighter around her. 

Clarke’s eyes went big, hidden behind the helmet’s visor. After a few moments, Lexa released her grip on her hand to downshift as they were getting closer to Eligos’ supposed hideout. Clarke’s libido getting the best of her, allowed herself to feel bold and shifted her hand to fall easily on Lexa’s taught stomach feeling the muscles contract underneath her touch. Lexa could feel a smile spread across her face hidden by the full mask helmet. 

After a few more moments of wind and rain pelting them as they sped to the hideout, Lexa pulled them over guiding them behind a set of trees. She could see movement in the distance. 

Pulling off her helmet she turned slightly to face the other woman. Clarke found herself reluctantly taking her hand back, letting it casually rest on the back of the bike, putting some space between her and Lexa. 

“Can you see it? In the distance, there are a set of tents.” Clarke squinted through the torrential rain willing her eyes to focus better. Nodding her facial expression turned hard thinking of the impending battle. 

“So what do we do now?” Clarke asked over the loud rain.

“We do it your way now.” Lexa said, revving the engine again and going full speed toward the camp. “Get ready to drive Clarke!” Lexa shouted. 

Clarke didn’t have time to wonder what was going to happen before Lexa yelled, “NOW!”

With that, Lexa jumped easily off the bike and rolled gracefully to a stop inside the camp, lightsaber drawn. Clarke stopped the bike with a start and pulled her blaster pointing it at the nearest Zabrak. For a short moment there was shocked silence, then chaos erupted. 

Blaster shots went off and Clarke downed two Zabrak’s before jumping behind supply crates. Lexa was holding her own, easily fighting off the Zabrak’s. Within minutes, they’d neutralized the outside threats. 

The element of surprise ruined, they met back up and strolled confidentially further into the camp. 

“You find Raven and Wick, I’ve got Eligos.” Lexa said, fire in her eyes. 

Clarke nodded and crept along the outside tents of the camp. Lexa preferred a more direct approach today and strolled right in the front, interrupting a mid-day meal. 

“In the name of the Republic, you are all under arrest.” Lexa said seriously, her lightsaber glowing bright by her side at the ready. 

The Zabrak’s dropped their food and rushed Lexa. Clarke didn’t have time to watch though, realizing Lexa just created a major distraction so she could quickly search the tents. 

By the third tent, Clarke heard it – a soft moan. ‘Raven!’ 

Clarke bounded into the tent and promptly shielded her eyes. 

“What the hell, Raven!” Clarke screamed. 

Raven quickly covered up her chest as Wick stood up as if to stand guard. 

“Are you kidding me!? I’ve been worried sick and you’re about to fuck the mark?” Clarke quickly turned back to the door catching the rushing Zabrak in a quick blaster shot. 

“I thought I was going to die!” Raven screamed back, frantically putting on clothing. 

“Nice.” Clarke said sarcastically, blasting the shackles off of Raven and Wick’s ankles. Clarke noticed a large bandage on Raven’s left leg and the way the leg hung awkwardly as if not really connected fully to her body’s nervous system. 

After a pause, Clarke said as her and Wick helped Raven stand, “Let’s just get out of here.” Clarke noticed how Raven walked heavily on her right leg, her left almost non-existent, needing Wick to support her. 

Clarke walked ahead and out to a ring of Zabrak’s surrounding Lexa and Eligos, who were stalking each other like prey. 

“Shit.” Clarke whispered as she pushed Wick and Raven back into the tent. 

“Get to the speeder and get back to the village. Starship is in fuel bay 7.” She shoved the keys into Raven’s hand. 

“Come on pretty boy.” Raven said turning her attention to Wick, who began to guide them out the door. 

As an afterthought, she looked back at Clarke. 

“Thanks,” Raven said smiling softly. 

Clarke smiled back too, “Get out of here crazy girl.”

They made their way out of the tent, Raven and Wick going toward the speeder, and Clarke trying to find a good spot to help Lexa. 

Lexa and Eligos were circling each other slowly. Lightsabers drawn. He lashed out, testing her, but Lexa easily blocked and side stepped him. The circling continued. 

“What do you want with me, Jedi?” Eligos’s voice was one of a whispered, dangerous lisp, emphasizing certain words and syllables. 

Lexa ignored him and lashed out on her own, making him fall back slightly. He huffed, red eyes turning darker. 

Clarke’s mind raced with options to help Lexa and to stall the fight to give Raven time to get back to the starship and come get them. 

Suddenly, Eligos charged and Lexa was backpedaling, blocking the hits easily, but losing ground. The Zabrak’s parted giving them more space but Clarke could tell they were itching to join the fight. She needed to get the Zabrak’s away and quick. 

Seeing a hoverbike with the keys in it a few paces away, Clarke got a bad idea in her mind. She found the nearest crate and hoisted herself atop. Waiting for the right moment when Lexa and Eligos started to circle again, she stood nonchalantly on the crate and whistled. 

“Hey boys! Want a real fight?” The remaining Zabrak’s growled and charged her. Clarke jumped, landing atop the bike gracefully. Revving it up, she took off thanking the Gods that the rain had stopped as she didn’t have a helmet to block the sting of the soft pellets. 

“Get her!” Eligos roared. Looking back toward Lexa, “This one’s mine.” 

The remaining six Zabrak’s jumped on their own bikes to pursue Clarke. Clarke easily swerved in and out of the trees, reminding her of her time on Alderaan as a kid. She remembered the way the wind felt against her face and the smell of the damp moss of the forest. The way her father would organize races and let her win. 

Shaking the memory from her mind, she refocused, narrowly missing a tree trunk. 

The Zabrak’s had gained quickly, their blaster shots coming more frequent and accurate. 

She stopped suddenly, letting two pursuing Zabrak’s race by. She unsheathed her blaster, and quickly let off two blasts hitting them squarely in the back. 

‘Four to go,’ Clarke thought. Revving her hoverbike up again she turned quickly to see the four racing back towards the camp. 

Clarke was on the pursuit. When they realized she was following, two peeled off attempting to flank her. She started to vary her flight plan and swerved in and out of the trees expertly. One Zabrak lost his site line and went squarely into a tree, a large puff of fire and smoke ensuring his demise. 

Clarke didn’t have time to admire her work when another Zabrak rammed right into the side, making Clarke grunt in pain. His hands were on her at once and Clarke was panicking. Looking up she saw half fallen tree leaning diagonally on a living tree, approaching rapidly in the distance. She readied herself for a jump and worked to dislodge herself from the Zabrak. 

‘Now!’ She thought. 

She pushed the bike down quickly letting it race under the downed tree, and jumped up with all of her strength to avoid being cut in half. Fortunately, the Zabrak was not as prepared and caught himself in a fiery ball of smoke just like his friend earlier. Clarke caught the edge of the bike when she cleared the downed limb and scrambled to sit back upright. 

In harrowing moments, she caught the bike from careening into another tree and slowed the bike to a stop. She allowed herself to breath but quickly realized that the other two Zabrak’s were probably already back to camp. 

She revved the bike back up to full speed and headed as fast as she could back to Lexa. 

It didn’t take her long as she stopped her bike in the middle of camp. She could see, Lexa looking worse for the wear. A deep cut in her thigh, Eligos stalking around her confidently. 

Even though Lexa was battered, she still held her head high and had an air of confidence around her as she continued to easily block the attacks. 

“Give up little girl,” Eligos mocked. 

Clarke was pissed but to her credit, Lexa was still fighting calmly. Just as Eligos charged, Lexa rolled to the side and let her lightsaber come easily down over Eligos’ dominant shoulder effectively dodging his attack and creating a deep cut. 

He screamed in rage and pain, attacking wildly now. Lexa easily blocked each attack and landed a powerful but less deep cut to his ankle. 

He yelled in rage and backpedaled, seeing his men had returned, he grabbed one of them, threw him off the bike and mounted it himself. Shouting something in his native tongue at the warrior, he took off. The other Zabrak climbed on the back of the other warrior’s bike and they quickly followed Eligos. 

Clarke rushed to Lexa’s side watching her leg give out as the adrenaline started to fade. 

Catching her just as she was falling Clarke whispered, “I got you.”

“Ouch,” Lexa said lamely. 

“Do Jedi not curse?” Clarke joked hoping to get Lexa’s mind off of the bleeding wound as she started to inspect the damage. She grabbed her robe and tore off a thick strip of fabric and a small strip of fabric. The small strip she used as a tourniquet and the large strip she used to cover the wound.

“No. We do not like to waste our words.” Lexa said seriously. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and nodded sarcastically. “Right.”

The sounds of an approaching starship made Clarke stand, blaster at the ready. Lexa attempted to stand as well but Clarke held her down with a quick disapproving look and strong hand. 

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as she saw it was her starship approaching and land just outside the complex. 

“Thank you Raven!” She whispered into the wind. 

Helping Lexa stand, she put an arm under Lexa’s shoulder to help her walk as Lexa folded her body against Clarke, letting her hold most of her weight. 

Wick met them at the hatch door. 

“Not good,” He said seeing Lexa hobbling inside. 

“Grab the medical supplies, Raven will tell you where they are, I’ll lay her out in my room.” Wick immediately made a dash for it as Clarke guided Lexa to her bed. 

The adrenaline was completely gone by now, and Lexa was moaning loudly in pain at every jostle. Wick placed the medical kit on the bed and Clarke got to work. 

“Wick! Tell Raven to get us out of here! I’m tired of this planet.” Clarke barked. Wick quickly left the room and within moments, Clarke felt the thrusters lifting them off the ground. 

Lexa moaned as the starship roughly jostled them trying to get stabilized. 

“Drink this,” Clarke said bringing a red liquid to Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa drank the liquid and gave a disgusted sound but within seconds she could feel her body start to go numb. 

Clarke went to work, using saline solution and gauze to clean the wound. “You’ll need stiches.” She said absolutely. 

Lexa grunted, the medicine clearly working to lower her inhibitions. 

Clarke grabbed the needle and absorbable sutures. 

“Why do you have needle and thread easily available?” Lexa slurred at Clarke. 

Clarke smiled and chuckled at the voice, “Raven and I are competitive.” 

Lexa started to laugh uncontrollably making Clarke smile big. She’d never heard the woman laugh fully like this. She looked free, watching the years and responsibility easily fall off her face. 

Clarke found herself smiling and staring until Lexa caught her look, her expression turning lustful. Lexa’s gaze turned to Clarke’s lips, licking her own softly. Clarke’s breath hitched and she quickly looked away. 

‘Bad idea!’ Clarke thought. ‘Bad idea!!’

Clarke turned back to the wound, “This is going to hurt.” 

“I don’t mind,” Lexa’s voice was rough with wanting. 

‘Oh boy,’ Clarke said as she frantically tried to get her body to focus on the task at hand and not the other woman. 

“Where’d you learn to stitch?” Lexa slurred out. 

Clarke smiled softly grateful for the change in thoughts as she began to stitch, “My mother was a Doctor. When I was a kid, she would bring home little pieces of fruit to teach me. When I got older, it became more of a routine practice. She really wanted me to follow in her footsteps. But when she passed… I just… I couldn’t.” Clarke finished sadly. 

Finishing, she expertly ended the stitch and cut the lose string. 

“All done,” Clarke said finally looking up to meet her patient’s eyes, only to find that Lexa had fallen into a deep sleep. 

She sighed and caught a smile forming on her face. Chastising herself, she said softly, “Bad idea, Clarke. Bad idea!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really humbled by the comments and kudos! Glad you all are liking it!

“Where’s pretty boy?” Clarke asked pouring herself some tea and looking toward Raven who was eating voraciously at the kitchen table. 

“In the engine room trying to build me some sort of contraption for my leg,” Raven said between bites. “How’s the Jedi?”

“Deep cut in her leg needed stitches, but she’ll be fine.” Clarke answered taking a piece of toast from Raven’s plate. 

“Hey! Have you been held captive these last few days? Get your own!” Raven said stealing back her piece of toast. 

Clarke sighed and got up to start making herself a sandwich. 

“How’s your leg? It didn’t look good when we picked you up but I haven’t had time to find you. Do you need me to look at it?” Clarke said, turning her attention back to Raven. 

“No. One of the Zabrak’s severed the nerve back on Mustafar. There’s nothing we can do unless I go a real hospital and drop some real doe.” 

Clarke looked at her sadly so Raven continued. 

“It’s okay Clarke. I’ll be fine. Kicking in no time. Pun definitely intended.” Raven said with a smirk. Her eyes didn’t hide her sadness though but Clarke let her off the hook for now. 

Silence seemed to stretch over the pair as the unspoken question lingered in the air. 

Finally Clarke took a deep breath and ventured, “Have you sent Jaha a note telling him we’ve got the boy?” Holding her breath unknowingly, unsure of how Raven may react. 

“No, not yet…” Raven said slowly. 

Clarke raised her eyebrow in response. 

Raven continued, “Look, I spent a couple of days or so in captivity with him and he seems totally innocent. Is it the right thing to do to hand over someone to likely get killed?” 

“Since when do you ask about the right thing?” Clarke asked trying to keep her anger in check. No way was she going to let the hell she went through these last few days be in vain. 

“Come on Clarke. Think about it. Why does Jaha want a scrawny white dude?” 

Clarke ran her hands through her hair in frustration, turning away. She began to pace. 

Sighing loudly, she turned back around, “I don’t know. It’s not our job to know! It’s 100K, Raven! We could actually relax for a couple of months with that kind of cash. Get your leg fixed with that cash!” 

Raven was silent unable to meet Clarke’s eyes. 

Suddenly it dawned on Clarke, “You like him!”

“What! No I don’t! He’s arrogant and annoying. No way.” Raven defended lamely. 

Clarke scoffed, “Yup, that’s a pot of shit if I’ve ever seen one.”

Raven’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she kept her eyes glued to her plate.

Clarke let the silence between them build again until she finally sighed. 

“I don’t know. We’ve got a long trek back toward the inner planets. Let’s just head that way and we can decide what we want to do when we get closer. You never know, we could learn he’s a serial killer or something and we may be begging to give him to Jaha.” Clarke proposed. 

“Yeah, fine.” After a pause she continued, “So what are we going to do with the Jedi?”

“I have no idea.” Clarke said looking away, a serious expression gracing her face. 

“Yeah, well when you figure yours out, I’ll figure mine out.” Raven said, leaving her plate for Clarke to clean as she hobbled back to the engine room using a makeshift cane. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke made her way into her room, a small platter of food in her hands. 

Lexa could feel the energy change in the room and opened her eyes, smiling when she spotted Clarke. 

“How you feeling?” Clarke ventured to ask. 

“Not great.” Lexa said, running a hand through her tangled greasy, hair. “How long have I been asleep?” 

“We are on day 3.” Clarke said, setting the tray of food over Lexa as she sat up further in bed. 

Lexa’s eyes went comically wide. “Please tell me this is one of your horrible jokes.”

With a simple shake of her head and a smile, Clarke sat on the edge of the bed. 

Lexa groaned and then allowed her eyes to settle on the food. Her stomach growling loudly as she dug in. 

After many bites, Lexa looked towards Clarke. “Thank you for the food.”

Clarke’s amused glance at Lexa’s voracious appetite was her only response. 

Lexa gulped down more food and water and then spoke again, “I’m sorry I took your bed, where did you sleep?”

“Eh, the pilot’s chair isn’t so bad.” Clarke said, rubbing her still sore neck. 

“My apologies,” Lexa said attempting to move the tray and get out of bed. 

“Hey! Hey! No. Bad idea! Those stiches are still super fresh, no way you can just get up and start walking so soon.” Clarke said putting a stop to Lexa’s movements. 

“Clarke, it’s okay. Jedi’s heal faster as we can focus our energies to the wound.” Lexa said seriously. 

“Yeah…right.” Clarke said skeptically. Pulling the cover back to examine the wound. She found that the stiches were much less red and the skin was already starting to grow back together. 

“Holy shit!” Clarke gasped. 

All Lexa could do was smile matter-of-factly and look into Clarke’s wide eyes. 

“Well damn, that is an impressive skill.” Clarke finished lamely. 

Lexa just smiled and moved to get up. 

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked jumping up.

“Bathroom.” Lexa hobbled slowly letting her stiff legs adjust to walking again. 

“Right, yeah, sorry. Continue.” Clarke said awkwardly. 

When Lexa was out of site, Clarke dropped her head in frustration. ‘What the hell are you doing, Griffin? Stop being so weird!’

Clarke proceeded to grab the breakfast tray and leave the room, giving Lexa some privacy when she heard the shower turn on. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am so sorry!” Clarke said backpedaling quickly out of the room when she noticed Lexa in towel. 

“It’s okay Clarke, I was actually wondering where my robes are?” Lexa said, making another scan of the room. 

“Oh right, we washed them.” Pulling the robes out from under a pile in the corner, she handed them over, “Here.”

“Thanks”, Lexa said with a smile. Clarke turned her back to give Lexa some privacy as she began to dress. 

“I meant to mention this earlier but the artwork in your room is beautiful, who’s the artist?” Lexa asked tilting her head to the walls filled with different paintings in all different mediums. 

Clarke blushed and looked down shyly thankful her back was still turned from Lexa, “That would be me…” 

Lexa smiled in amazement, “Wow! They’re absolutely beautiful.” After a moment of silence she announced, “You can turn around now.” 

Clarke turned around slowly, letting her eyes look Lexa up and down. ‘God, she’s beautiful.’ Clarke thought and then quickly shook her head, pushing the thought away. 

“This one is particularly beautiful….” Lexa said, motioning to a pastel piece depicting flowers. “Where’s it from?”

Clarke hesitated, unsure of how much to reveal but found her words falling easily out of her mouth when she looked into Lexa’s honest green eyes.

“It’s a memory I have of my father’s garden. He was an engineer back on Alderaan and made this hydroponic garden as an odd stress relief. My mother was so against it until the first bloom. It was absolutely gorgeous. Every different color of flower you could think of.” Clarke’s eyes were getting misty as she was losing herself in the memory. “Every day after the first bloom, he would cut a flower and it would be lying by my bed as I opened my eyes in the morning. Always a different flower.”

Lexa let Clarke come back to the present before she asked softly, “Are most of these paintings memories from the past?”

Clarke nodded softly, discretely wiping the tears from her eyes as she started to put her proverbial mask back on her face. 

Lexa smiled gently, “I look forward to hearing the stories behind those as well.”

Clarke chortled, “Good luck. Raven doesn’t even know most of these stories.”

Lexa just smiled a confident smile in response and responded, changing the subject, “Have you seen my lightsaber?” Lexa asked, making a show of looking around the small room. 

Clarke took a few steps closer to Lexa but detoured at the last second to the small dresser drawers. Pulling open the top drawer, Clarke easily grabbed the weapon and handed it over. 

Lexa let her fingers linger on Clarke’s a bit longer as she looked into the other woman’s eyes. Clarke’s mask hadn’t fully returned and for a moment a look of fear of expectation covered her face. A small smile playing on her lips as she noticed Clarke’s eyes glance down at her lips, she was frozen in anticipation. Lexa leaned slowly towards her and all Clarke could do was hold her breath and wait. 

Lexa paused, looking deeply into Clarke’s eyes. She placed a soft hand on the base of Clarke’s neck, fingers playing with the small hairs on the base of her skull making Clarke shiver. 

‘Bad idea, Griffin. Bad idea!’ Clarke was screaming in her head, willing her body to run. 

Regardless of what her brain was saying, she still found herself leaning into Lexa’s touch. 

The soft strokes were bringing goosebumps down her arms. Her body was winning her inward debate and finally her brain said, ‘Fuck it,’ as she leaned her face up towards Lexa’s. Catching Clarke’s look, she closed the small space and softly kissed her fully. 

Clarke moaned which only made Lexa increase her fervor, one arm wrapping around Clarke’s body – the lightsaber discarded on the dresser long ago – bringing Clarke’s hips easily into her own. Another moan escaped. 

Clarke’s hands were on Lexa now, stroking and kneading lean muscles, while Lexa’s hands were in her hair, making her mind swim with want. She gently leaned Clarke’s head back and exposed her long lean neck, bringing her lips down softly nibbling and kissing the exposed flesh. 

All Clarke could do was moan with want and claw desperately at Lexa’s clothing to find skin. 

Suddenly, the starship shook violently! 

Lexa stopped all motion as she clutched Clarke tightly to her in protection. 

When the shaking stopped, Clarke yelled “What the fuck!” as she began running out the door toward the cockpit, Lexa hot on her heals. 

“What the fuck is going on Raven?” Clarke yelled mid-run. 

“We’re being attacked!” She yelled back working vigorously in the pilot’s seat to keep the ship level. Wick was ferociously working through the warning alarms, silencing them and mentally noting each one. 

Another blast brought the ship to violent shakes again, everyone clutching at the walls and random objects for support. 

Clarke growled in frustration. “Who the hell is attacking us!?” Clarke looked toward Lexa, Wick, and Raven, eyes wild. 

“I don’t know but we’re about to lose our shields if they keep firing!” Raven yelled back staring at the shields screen watching as the red lights flashed in warning. 

“Get down to the maintenance room and figure out if we can extend the life or something,” Clarke said, taking over the pilot’s chair. 

“Come on pretty boy, you said you were good with a wrench!” Raven said, grabbing Wick by the collar and hauling him away. Her left leg wrapped in a harsh looking metal structure, allowing her to walk but with a slight limp. 

“Hold on!” Clarke yelled as she put the ship into a nosedive avoiding another blast. 

Lexa slid awkwardly into the co-pilot’s chair, strapping in precariously. Looking into the screen, Lexa saw the offending ship. It was twice the size of their ship and looked like it was a leftover from the Imperial war with harsh ominous angles. Lexa was very worried. 

“We need to shake them.” Clarke spoke to no one in particular. Pressing a button on small speaker box, Clarke leaned in and said, “Raven, it’s about to get bumpy. Hold on!”

Taking one look at Lexa’s worried face, she put the ship into a hard bank. Diving straight into what looked like rocky debris. 

“Clarke, that’s an asteroid field!” Lexa said, very alarmed, clutching the armrests tightly. 

“Yup.” Clarke said simply, guiding them through the orbiting rocks. They were all several sizes larger than their ship and if Clarke slipped or missed, they would be gone within seconds. Space dust. 

All Lexa could do was hold her breath and follow Clarke’s commands as they came quick and precise. 

Clarke looked back at the screen that had the view of the offending ship, instead of their ship dodging most of the rocks, they were blasting at them, making their own path which was creating even more debris for Clarke to dodge. 

“We can’t sustain this Clarke,” Lexa said definitively. 

“No shit,” Clarke said, sweat forming on her brow. She banked the starship hard to the left this time, narrowly avoiding an asteroid. 

Seeing her opportunity, she banked in and out of asteroids, putting some distance between her and the larger ship. At the last possible moment, she banked hard behind a large asteroid and started to search for a place to land. Seeing her opportunity she quickly brought the landing gear down and landed rather abruptly, shutting off all of the exterior lights and most of the interior. 

Only a small light illuminated their faces as Clarke breathed frantically, eyes scanning the screens and outside for any sight of the other ship. 

Several seconds passed as silence fell over the cockpit. Their nerves were on edge. 

Until suddenly, a loud shrill noise broke the silence. It was the Holocomm indicating an incoming message. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed as she didn’t recognize the number. 

With a glance toward Lexa, she clicked the ‘receive’ button and sat back letting the shadows hide her face. 

A Twi’lek species filled the hologram with blue skin and two, long tentacles growing out of the base of her skull instead of hair. Her features were mostly human despite the large tentacles that reached down past mid back. An intense, dark look was held in her obsidian eyes. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed more deeply. 

“You have something I want,” the woman spoke, her voice low with a no-nonsense tone. 

“Not likely.” Clarke said continuing to stay hidden, her voice equally guarded. 

“A man, Kyle Wick. You have exactly 10 minutes to give him to me or we will open fire.” With that the communication clicked off effectively ending the conversation. 

Clarke could feel the anger come off her in waves, as she unhooked herself from the pilot’s chair and went in search of Wick. Lexa followed closely behind, concern filling her eyes. 

She found him under her hyperdrive, diligently working away. 

“Clarke, the hyperdrive is fried. We’re trying to get it back up so we can get the hell out of this damn asteroid belt, but I need you to stop flying like you’re on acid!” Raven shouted as she approached, working on top of the large metal structure. Grease covering her features. 

Clarke ignored her and grabbed the color of Wick’s shirt, pulling until he was upright and landing hard against the wall. 

“What the hell!?” Both he and Raven yelled. Lexa stood back and watched the exchange with alarmed concern. 

“Who are you and why the hell does the entire galaxy want you!?” Clarke yelled her face mere inches from Wick’s. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He shouted back alarmed. 

Clarke had no patience and drew her knife to his throat. Raven hobbled quickly down and attempted to grab her arm away. 

“Raven stop! The reason why we’re being shot at right now is because of him! We have 10 minutes to deliver him or we’re dust.” Clarke said, never letting her eyes leave Wick’s. 

Raven let a shocked expression cover her face, but then quickly turned angry. 

“Answer her! Who are you?” Her furious eyes landing on Wick’s petrified ones.

“I-I-I-I’m nobody.” His eyes wide and scared. 

“Bullshit!” Clarke spit back. 

“Let him speak Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice low. 

Clarke cast a quick glance toward the other woman her expression softening but only slightly before her features turned hard again as she faced Wick, “Speak. Now.”

Wick glanced at all three women and then lowered his head in shame, “My father helped design the death star. Right before he died he gave me the location of the only known set of plans still remaining. Somehow the galaxy found out and I’ve been on the run ever since.”

Raven and Lexa dropped their mouths open in shock. 

Clarke growled in frustration, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

Stepping back, she holstered her knife, and ran frustrated hands through her hair. Lexa and Raven stood back, equally shocked but waiting for a queue from Clarke on what to do next. 

Growling again she finally said, “Get the hyperdrive working, we’ll deal with this after we don’t have massive guns pointed at our ship.”

With that she stalked back to the cockpit, Lexa following, while Wick and Raven went back to work. 

“I need to tell the Jedi Council,” Lexa said as Clarke strapped herself back into the pilot’s chair. 

“Sit down. We’ll figure it out when we aren’t about to die,” Clarke said, her tone indicating no room for argument as she powered ship back up. 

Lexa obeyed realizing that this probably wasn’t a good time to talk. 

“Get ready to press that button,” Clarke said pointing to a red button with an ‘LS’ on it, “When I tell you.”

She hovered them very slowly over the orbiting rock. Peering at all her instruments to try to catch a glimpse of the ship. 

“Where are you, you son of a bitch?” Clarke whispered more to herself as she slowly brought the ship more out in the open. 

Suddenly, a blaster shot narrowly missed their bow. Diving quickly to the right, Clarke avoided another hit. 

“There you are.” Clarke said, voice tight. 

The race was on, Clarke tried desperately to put space between them and the other starship. Sweat dripping down her brow as they narrowly avoided debris and asteroids. 

Lexa sat clutching the arm rests of the chair, tiny imprints of her fingers digging into the soft grey leather. 

Clarke saw a particularly tight cluster of rocks and dove for them. 

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted as they lightly tapped an asteroid. 

“Shit!” Clarke yelped, quickly correcting the ships course.

Looking hastily into the ships computers for the other ship, she saw that they were hesitating from going deeper. 

Turning to the speaker box and pressing the ‘Talk’ button, she shouted out to Raven, “How we doing on that hyperdrive?”

“Two minutes!” Wick shouted back. 

“That’s all you get and then we’re done for!” Clarke shouted back.

Lexa cast worried eyes toward Clarke. But Clarke didn’t have time to allow herself to get lost in the green pools, focusing her attention back on dodging the asteroids. 

Another stretch of intricate flying and Clarke found her opening to get out of the dense field. Thinking she had beat the other starship and was home free, she allowed herself to breathe as she easily flew the ship out of the danger. 

Just as she cleared the opening, a blaster shot hit her portside.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Clarke shouted bringing the starship into a steep descent. The other ship not far behind. 

“Get ready to press that button, Lexa!” Clarke said quickly putting in the coordinates for Coruscant, the Jedi Council’s home planet. 

Lexa’s hand hovered on the light speed button, shaking slightly. 

Clarke dived in and out of asteroids until she saw the edge of the asteroid belt. 

Just as she broke the gravitational field, she yelled, “Now!”

The button pressed, Clarke held on to the controller tightly as they shot through space at light speed. Away from danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the great comments and notes!

Coming out of light speed is always Clarke’s least favorite part. Her starship will whine and feel like it is coming apart at the seams. It gives her an intense fear that one day it truly would fall apart and they’d be stuck floating in space as the latest space debris. 

Luckily, the ship stayed together this time as the loud whining came to a stop a few thousand miles from Coruscant’s atmosphere. 

They’d effectively outran the other ship. 

Clarke sat back in the pilot’s chair and let out a long exhale. 

“That was fun.” She said sarcastically looking back at Lexa who was still clutching the hand rests tightly. “Who was that?” She asked stretching her arms over her head trying to work the stress knots out of her back.

“That was Batibat. She’s long been known to have ties to the dark side.” Lexa said letting her body relax as they got closer to the safe haven planet. No dark side entities would dream of setting foot on the planet.

“She seems nice.” Clarke joked as she put the starship on cruise control and unhooked herself from the pilot’s seat. It would take a couple of hours until they could get close enough to cross into the planet’s atmosphere. 

“I need a drink.” Clarke said definitively as she walked into the kitchen. Raven and Wick already had the bottle of whiskey open and were each sipping a glass.

Clarke poured her and Lexa one. 

“I thought Jedi don’t drink,” Raven said looking pointedly at Lexa. 

“There is always an exception to the rule,” Lexa said as she grabbed the battered cup from Clarke. 

Clarke raised her eyebrow at Lexa but didn’t say anything. 

“So what’s the plan boss?” Raven asked. Wick was avoiding everyone’s eyes. 

“We’re going to Coruscant.” Clarke said, taking a swig from her cup waiting for the onslaught of questions. 

“Are you insane?” Raven asked eyes wide. 

“Raven…”Clarke started. 

“Everyone out.” Raven said, her voice like venom. 

Wick obeyed immediately while Lexa looked to Clarke for direction. With a slight nod, Lexa left, leaving her cup of liquor behind. 

Raven settled her eyes on Clarke who leaned heavily against the kitchen cupboards. 

“Are you insane, Clarke? We could be arrested on site for the shit that we’ve done!” Raven said her eyes wild with concern. 

“I know. But this is more important than that. If those plans get out, all hell could break lose.” Clarke said, keeping her voice even.

Raven sighed, knowing she was right. “You better hope that Lexa protects us because if they find out some of the shit we’ve done-“

“She will,” Clarke cut her off. 

“How are you so sure?” Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

“Because…shit I don’t know Raven. She just will.” She sighed and looked away, a hand going through her hair. She finished her drink and looked back towards Raven, “She just will.”

A knowing smirk slowly stretched across Raven’s features. 

“Are you getting some Brown-Chicken Brown Cow action?” Raven joked.

“What? No!” Clarke defended weakly. 

Raven’s eyes were alight with teasing. “Cap and the Jedi, sitting in a tree-“

“Shut up! Go fix something in the maintenance room or something.” 

Raven smiled, took a final swig from her cup and was half way out of the room until Clarke said, “This is big Raven. Bigger than us. We need to finally do the right thing.”

Raven smirked, “Sounds like that Jedi is a good influence...shit.” Adding that last part jokingly. 

Clarke just smiled, putting the liquor away and beginning to wash the cups. Her mind started to race, ‘Why would Lexa not turn them in? Because you like her and she likes you?’ Shaking her head, ‘What are you in grade school? Figure your shit out!’

She scrubbed the cups, frowning into the sink. ‘Do you like Lexa?’ Dropping the cup in the sink she looked up suddenly, “Oh shit.” ‘I do.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey,” Clarke said walking into her room. “Oh shit, sorry…” She said noticing Lexa sitting cross legged on her bed in meditation. It was a remarkable sight, seeing how peaceful she looked. 

“It’s okay Clarke,” Lexa said, opening her eyes slowly, and taking a deep breath, her green eyes meeting Clarke’s. 

After a pause, Clarke spoke, “We’re about 20 minutes out from the atmosphere of Coruscant, was hoping you could guide us in.”

“Sure.” Lexa said, gracefully sliding off the bed. “I’ve informed the Council we are coming so they will be expecting us.”

“Good…Listen Lexa…” Clarke started hands roughly raking through her hair, unsure of how to start. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and sought out her eyes, “Clarke, you don’t have to worry. Your past transgressions are not on trial here. You’re doing the right thing.”

Clarke sighed in relief but decided nonchalance was better, “Yeah, cool.”

Lexa gave Clarke a soft smile as she fully got off the bed, remembering their kiss from earlier. 

“So…” Clarke said, standing awkwardly in her room. 

Lexa stood fully in front of Clarke, her green eyes glancing towards Clarke’s lips. 

Their bodies crackled with electricity and tension until finally Lexa lifted Clarke’s chin softly and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. 

It was tentative at first, neither woman knowing whether to deepen the kiss or not. That was until, Clarke’s hands molded onto Lexa’s waist, bringing her closer. As their bodies collapsed together, Lexa moaned. 

Clarke was encouraged. She deepened the kiss and held tighter on to Lexa. One of Lexa’s hands was on the back of her neck playing with the soft hair there, while the other one was bringing their hips closer together. 

Tongues slid easily and happily over each other as they each took the time to familiarize themselves. Clarke broke the kiss off but only to bring her lips to Lexa’s neck, sucking and nipping lightly making Lexa moan louder. 

Lexa’s hands needed to touch flesh so she found the base of Clarke’s long sleeved shirt and slowly started to bring it upwards, allowing her hand to caress the newly exposed flesh. Clarke moaned and leaned into Lexa’s soft hands continuing to kiss down the other woman’s neck. 

Stopping slowly, Clarke leaned back staring into Lexa’s eyes, her hands went to Lexa’s fastener on her tunic. 

“May I?” Clarke asked, her hands pausing on the intricate clip. 

With a small smile and a nod, Clarke immediately disrobed Lexa leaving her in the sleeveless white shirt, black bra, and khaki pants. Clarke grinned, admiring the sight of the other woman, Lexa’s abs flexing softly in the sudden chill. 

Smiling, Lexa captured Clarke’s lips again in a fierce kiss. Her hands moving to bring the shirt over Clarke’s head, only breaking the kiss to throw the shirt haphazardly on the bed. 

Lexa let her hands explore freely now - down her exposed back, over the lacy bra, and on the soft porcelain flesh of her belly. 

“Beautiful,” Lexa whispered, making Clarke smile and blush into the kiss. 

Clarke went to remove the white shirt, when an alarm went off in her pocket. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Clarke exclaimed as she grabbed the device and shut it off. 

“What? Is everything okay?” Lexa asked making a move to grab her lightsaber. 

“Yes,” dropping her head in frustration, “time’s up. We’ll be in the atmosphere soon.”

Lexa groaned but Clarke brought her lips back for a quick kiss. 

“We’ll finish this later,” Clarke said a smirk on her face as she grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Lexa did the same with her tunic and together they went back to the cockpit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke settled the starship on to the landing dock outside large glass doors and powered it down. Sending a precarious look toward Lexa who was smiling widely, happy to be home. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Clarke sighed and followed Lexa out of the cockpit. 

Lexa met Wick and Raven near the hatch door and together they all walked out of the ship, toward the glass doors. 

Wick had a nervous expression and was sticking close to Raven, almost like a lost puppy. 

Walking into the building, Clarke was in awe. High ceilings and large tapestries displayed past battles, while glass sculptures and modern amenities indicated power. 

Lexa strode confidently down the large hallway guiding them to two awaiting Jedi standing expectantly before them. 

“Indra. Anya.” Lexa spoke as she got closer. 

Indra and Anya took in the site of the bunch, a disapproving look falling on their faces. 

“Lexa, this way. The rest of you with Indra.” Anya tilted her head toward the dark skinned Jedi. 

Clarke looked Indra up and down, they were about the same height and she held a fierce look accentuated by scars lining her face. If she was going for an intimidating look, it was working. 

Clarke sparred a glance toward Lexa who gave an encouraging smile and a small squeeze of her hand, then she was off, following Anya. 

Wick and Raven looked toward Clarke, willing to take her lead. Clarke rested her hand on her blaster and made a sweeping gesture to Indra to ‘lead the way’. 

Indra smirked, unafraid, and started off farther into the complex. 

They walked for several minutes, twisting and turning deeper into the complex. The walls were light green giving them a feeling of calmness. Every 20 or so feet there was a doorway with an electronic keypad for entry. Clarke tried to remember how to get back to her ship but got lost after the 10th turn or so. 

Frustrated she spoke out, “Are we actually going anywhere or are you just walking us around in circles?”

Indra didn’t respond, nor give any indication that she had heard Clarke as she continued to walk deeper into the complex. 

Clarke sighed frustratingly looking back at Raven and Wick who had worried expressions on their faces. 

They finally stopped in front of an elevator where Indra pushed the button to call the device and waited patiently. The door dinged and opened with a ‘whoosh!’ 

Indra walked in and turned toward the opening, an eyebrow raised as if in a challenge. Clarke stalked in and stood even with Indra while Wick and Raven found their way to the back. 

The elevator was mirrored in the back with solid walls on either side giving Clarke a claustrophobic feeling as they made their way higher into the complex. Her ears popped painfully as the elevator raced up the shaft. Finally, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened quickly. They all walked through into a small hallway with one door. 

Indra opened the door easily and ushered the group inside. It was a large living space with couches, a small kitchen to the right, and Clarke could see a balcony that overlooked the sunset on the skyline. There was a door to the right of the room which Clarke assumed went to a bedroom. 

“This is Lexa’s living quarters, she asked me to show you to it and said to make yourselves comfortable.” Indra said, turning back to the group. “Do not leave this room.” She said definitively and walked out the door, no goodbye given. 

Raven hobbled further inside and whistled, “Jedi be loaded.”

Wick collapsed himself tiredly into the couch, the day’s events catching up with him quickly. Clarke ignored them and went straight for the balcony, needing to feel the air on her face. 

Walking outside she saw a soft raised pillowed pallet off to one side where Clarke assumed Lexa sat and meditated. Walking over slowly, she hoisted herself up and folded her legs tightly into her body, looking out to the skyline. It was easy to feel small as she watched starships fly in and out of the buildings. People going to and from work not having to deal with the oppression of possible death around every corner. 

Clarke sighed, closing her eyes from the sights and sounds of the bustling city as nightfall came. The cool air licked her exposed skin but Clarke didn’t shiver. She enjoyed the feeling of fresh air on her skin after the time in the recycled air of her starship. 

Within moments, she found herself asleep, a content smile gracing her features. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa followed Anya through the Jedi complex. She cast a glance at the angular features of her companion, frowning when she saw a disapproving look. 

“Are you not pleased to see me, Master?” Lexa asked. 

Anya spared a glance toward Lexa, but kept her eyes forward. “Of course I am pleased to see you.” After a pause she continued, “I, however, am not pleased with your company.”

Lexa put a hand on her old mentor’s arm, stopping her from going further, making the other woman meet her eyes. 

“They saved my life. I fear I could not have left the battle with Eligos alive if not for Clarke and her friends. It’s only right that we protect them.”

Anya ignored her and continued walking, “It is not for me to decide but for The Council.”

Lexa let a frustrated look pass her features but was quickly replaced with a blank, passive expression before Anya could see. They continued to walk in silence, turning into a large room where several Jedi were sat in waiting. Anya closed the door and then filled the only empty seat left, her eyes settling on Lexa. 

Lexa squared her shoulders and raised her chin to the onslaught of questions that were sure to come. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke woke much later than expected, the sky darker and less starships racing through the skyscrapers. She stretched and walked back inside the apartment hoping to find Lexa. Raven and Wick were fast asleep on the couches, Raven’s head tucked up under his arm. Clarke smirked, ‘Oh, I’m going to save this mental image and use it later.’ 

Catching a whiff of herself, she decided a shower was in order and went in search of Lexa’s bathroom. The bathroom was located in Lexa’s bedroom so Clarke allowed herself to linger. 

Her bedroom didn’t house much, only a bed and a small dresser. There was nothing on the walls and barely anything personal on the dresser. When she inspected it further, she found a small picture of a woman in a round frame. She didn’t recognize the woman but saw that her features were similar to Lexa’s. 

‘Maybe Lexa’s mother?’ Clarke mused. She continued on into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was standard and conventional with a large glass shower and one sink. Not many products lined the shelves but Clarke didn’t mind; she was just happy for the opportunity to feel clean. 

She undressed quickly, putting her clothes in the quick wash that was hidden in the closet. By the time her shower was complete, the clothes would be fresh, dry, and clean – something they were in desperate need of. 

The shower was heavenly with the feel of hot water getting all the grime and dirt off of the several days in space. It’s not that her starship didn’t have a shower, it just wasn’t one that allowed her to linger with the limited water availability. Besides, the idea of lingering in a shower that used recycled water always made Clarke’s skin crawl. 

She dried herself with a towel she found in the same closet as the quick wash and used Lexa’s brush to smooth out the tangles in her hair. Smiling to herself, once she was dressed, she was pleased with what she saw. The years in space and sometimes illegal activities had done little to harden her girlish figure or beautiful features. Her eyes were the only things that she noticed had changed. They were no longer the light blue that she used to see when she was little, they were hard and focused. Changed. Experienced.

Her stomach growled, breaking her out of reverie, so she made her way to the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets she saw that there wasn’t much food. Her stomach growled again in frustration. 

She looked toward the exit, remembering Indra’s words to not leave, she sighed, looked around the empty apartment, then said, “Fuck it,” and walked out the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke found herself back on the first floor where they came in, wandering in and out of the corridors. She could hear raised voices further down the hall and let her curiosity get the better of her. 

She stopped outside a double doored room, putting her ear close to the frame. She could hear muffled voices. 

“That still does not solve the problem of the boy knowing where the plans are and how we can destroy them. And what do we do with the women, this is not their fight,” A foreign voice spoke.

“Why destroy the plans when we could use them to do good?” Another deeper voice spoke. 

Clarke’s eyes went wide, ‘They were talking about us!’

Suddenly conversation got very quiet so she pressed her ear closer to the door. Leaning her body against the door trying to get as much sound in as possible, she didn’t hear the door unlatch until it was too late. Stumbling through she caught herself before she fell completely but her dignity was very much gone. 

She brought her wide eyes to meet the crowded room, an amused expression on most of the Jedi. 

“Heeeyyyyyy” She said awkwardly. 

Lexa wore a shocked expression but quickly masked it, throwing on a blank unreadable expression. 

“Hello, Clarke.” It was a small toad like older man. He seemed to be highly respected as conversation ceased and all eyes went to watch their exchange. 

Clarke’s eyes went wide then narrowed as she nodded a greeting. 

“Interesting last few days, had, you have. Yes, hmmm…” The toad like man said. His cadence was odd to Clarke, making her rearrange the words in her head to understand. 

Clarke nodded, her eyes scanning the crowd as they watched the exchange closely. Lexa was standing strongly slightly in front of her as if she was her protector but her unreadable mask was very much plastered on her face. 

“History with the Death Star, you have? Your parent’s death, I see in your past.” The toad like man’s eyes were closed as if he was watching Clarke’s life play out in his mind. 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t like this feeling of being dissected in a room full of people she didn’t know. 

“You do in this situation, what would?” His eyes opened and bored into Clarke, making her uncomfortable. 

Silence fell over the crowd as they waited for Clarke to answer. She cast a glance at Lexa who gave her a slight, encouraged nod and turned her attention back to the small green man. 

“I’d talk to Wick, find out where the plans are being held and destroy them. No good can come out of that knowledge.” Clarke leveled her gaze at the man, refusing to turn away. 

He tilted his head in regard, “Hmmm….Right you are, yessss. I agree.” 

He suddenly got up and used a cane to hobble closer, his eyes boring into her, gave the feeling of him looking into her soul even though he was much shorter, barely reaching her waist. 

“Hmmm… so much pain in the past… Happiness in the future, I see…” He seemed to stop suddenly, tilting his head in regard. Eyes furrowed and calculating. 

All Clarke could do was keep quiet and hold her head up. 

Lexa spoke, “I’d like to take them with me to destroy the material.”

“Hmmmmmm…” His large eyes narrowed on her. “To make call, not mine…” He said looking toward Anya, whose fierce eyes were looking at her old Padawan. 

There was silence for a few minutes as Clarke looked back and forth between Anya and Lexa, watching a full chess match play across their features silently. 

Finally Anya spoke, “You may go and take them with you, but if trouble arises, you call for help immediately.”

Lexa nodded and looked back towards the rest of The Council. 

“May we be dismissed?” Lexa asked. 

A chorus of affirmations and nods followed as Lexa walked Clarke confidently out of the room. 

Silence fell between the pair as they waited until they were out of earshot before Lexa spoke again, “Did Indra not show you my apartment?”

“I got hungry,” Clarke said lamely. 

Lexa chuckled and made a detour away from the trek back to the apartment. 

“Come on, there’s a small bistro that is open late nearby.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bistro was not far and when they walked in, Clarke was shocked at how homely it felt. It was the opposite of Lexa’s apartment, with walls filled with small knickknacks and pictures everywhere. 

She looked toward Lexa who was greeted immediately with a hug from the woman behind the counter. 

“Lexa, darling, so good to see you!” The older woman was short and plump, her face lined with years of laugh lines, barely making it past Lexa’s chest in the hug. 

Lexa smiled bigger than Clarke had seen from the woman before. 

“You know I worry about you when you are away! Let me take a look at you!” She held Lexa back at arm’s length and looked her up and down. Satisfied with what she saw, she hugged Lexa again, and grabbed her hand, dragging her to a nearby awaiting booth. 

Clarke followed silently until she was spotted by the woman. 

“And who are you?” She said, an amused expression gracing her features. Clarke allowed herself to get a closer look. She had dark brown eyes and short hair, messy atop her head. An apron was wrapped dirty around her plump body. ‘She’s lovely,’ Clarke thought, a smile gracing her own features. 

“This is Clarke, Maria,” Lexa spoke for her, giving Clarke a proud smile. 

The plump woman caught the look and gave Lexa a sly smile, “Ahhhhh, I see…Well good! Any friend of Lexa’s is welcome here.” 

Clarke couldn’t stop the small blush that formed on her face as she slid into the other side of the booth. 

Lexa smiled up at Maria and said, “We’ll have the special.”

The woman smiled back and winked before walking away. 

“Friend of yours?” Clarke asked as she gained her exposure. 

A waiter deftly brought out small glasses of water and Lexa took a sip before answering, “More like a surrogate mother.”

At Clarke’s confused look, she continued, “This complex was where I grew up and every once and awhile, I’d sneak out to grab some food and be alone.” Smiling toward Maria now helping another customer, “She noticed me one day and took me under her wing.” She looked back to Clarke meeting her eyes shyly, “Now every time I’m in town, I make it a point to visit her.”

Clarke regarded her with a sweet smile. She could feel the fondness for the other woman growing, making her heart swell. She shook her head against the feeling, not used to it.

“What?” Lexa asked, alarm covering her face. 

“Oh, god, no, nothing—I just didn’t—I don’t know, you just surprise me, that’s all,” Clarke finished lamely as she played with her napkin. 

Lexa’s right side of her mouth, curved into a small smile, as she grabbed Clarke’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

It wasn’t long before a monstrous amount of food was deposited in front of them. Clarke’s eyes went wide as her stomach growled in anticipation. 

Dropping her hand quickly from Lexa’s she dug in, eating voraciously. Lexa let out a small laugh as she watched Clarke eat, digging in herself but at a much more controlled, relaxed pace. 

After several minutes, Clarke leaned back holding her bulging belly. 

“Oh man, that was good,” She said. 

All Lexa could do was smile as she finished eating as well. 

“All good, sweetheart?” It was Maria, looking down on them. 

“Oh god, that was awesome,” Clarke said, rubbing her belly. 

Maria laughed loudly and looked toward Lexa, “I like her!” Walking off with their empty trays. 

Lexa smiled widely toward Clarke who was focusing on making her belly go back down to a normal shape. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a smattering of bills. 

“No! No! No! You put that away Lexa-dear! You know your money is not welcome here!” Maria was striding quickly toward their table a disapproving look on her face. 

“Maria…” Lexa pleaded. 

“No. And that is final!” Maria said, effectively ending the conversation. 

Lexa sighed and put the money back into her pants. She looked back towards Clarke, “Would you like to go for a walk before heading back in?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes, please. I feel like the size of my starship. I’m not even sure I’d fit through the building.”

Lexa laughed and led them out on to the street. 

It was a short walk to the market that was still bustling even though it was very late now. There were shops on each side and several floors high. Patrons and owners were soliciting people to come inside, making the street loud and flashy. It was a bit maddening and Clarke could feel her smuggler persona come out as a scowl formed on her face and she squared her shoulders. 

Lexa noticed Clarke’s change, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together easily. This relaxed Clarke slightly but she kept her expression and demeanor uninviting. 

“Hey, hey, ladies-s-s, come ins-s-side…” It was a snake like species his black, split tongue flicking out with each word, enunciating the ‘s’ in the words. 

Clarke ignored him until he put a scaly hand on Clarke’s shoulder. She went to grab him but Lexa was one step ahead of her. She twisted his arm out of socket and pushed him easily backwards against the shop walls. 

“Bad idea,” Lexa spit out as Clarke looked on with concern. 

The man’s tongue slipped in and out of his mouth, his yellow eyes shifting wildly for an escape. Seeing he had none, he smirked and lisped, “Merc-c-cy…”

Lexa released him and went back to Clarke’s side. 

“Maybe we should head back in?” Clarke ventured. She’d had enough walking for now and seeing Lexa protect her like that was making blood rush to areas she was not prepared for them to rush. 

Lexa gave her a side long look, an unpleasant expression on her face, but she nodded anyway, guiding them back to the Jedi complex. 

The elevator ride up to the room was cloaked somber silence, Lexa lost in thought. Clarke kept her distance not sure of how to take Lexa’s attitude. 

When they came into the apartment, they saw that Raven and Wick were still asleep on the couch. 

“Good lord, that girl could sleep through anything!” Clarke exclaimed, smiling toward Lexa whose expression was still unchanged – still stoic and thoughtful. 

Clarke followed her into her room shutting the door lightly behind her. It was only then that Lexa looked up at Clarke, surprised. 

“Did you forget about me?” Clarke asked, eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“What? No, never Clarke.” Lexa said shaking her head emphatically. 

“Then what’s up with the silent treatment?” Then with a small voice, “Did I do something?”

Clarke hated herself for asking that. Looking down in shame immediately. This was not her personality. She did not get hung up on what other people thought. 

Lexa stalked assuredly to her side and lifted Clarke’s soft chin so that Clarke’s eyes would meet hers. 

“No, you did not do something. I did something,” Lexa said softly. 

At Clarke’s furrowed eyebrows she continued, “Jedi don’t react the way that I did. It was in that moment that I realized that you’ve got a dangerous hold over my heart. And I would do anything to protect you.” She turned away from Clarke, walking slowly toward the window and looking out. 

Clarke stood in shock unsure of what to do next. Taking a deep breath, she stalked slowly toward Lexa, stopping an arm’s length distance away. 

“If it makes you feel better, I feel the same about you… Probably not on the same ‘I’m betraying my values level’ but I really like you Lexa,” Clarke said which brought a chuckle from Lexa. 

“You’re a very large distraction, one that I haven’t felt in a long time.” Lexa kept her eyes trained on the skyline. She scoffed, “Anya used to tell me, ‘Love is weakness.’” Tears were starting to form in Lexa’s eyes and all Clarke could do was watch, unsure of how to react. 

Lexa hung her head in defeat and continued, “You’re my weakness, Clarke, and it scares me. What if I can’t protect you?”

Clarke turned Lexa toward her, making her look into her eyes, “Since when do you think I need protecting? I don’t know if you remember, but I’ve held my own this whole time and saved your life to boot, so… yeah. I’m good.”

Lexa chuckled and smiled down into large pools of confident blue eyes. 

Clarke brought soft lips up to meet Lexa’s. Their lips met tentatively, Clarke not wanting to push if Lexa wasn’t ready. 

Lexa sighed and relaxed into the kiss, slowly deepening it as she could feel her body start to react to Clarke’s soft touches. It wasn’t long before soft caresses turned wanting as both women tugged at the others clothing. Lexa found her hands under Clarke’s shirt, feeling the soft flesh. 

Clarke moaned into Lexa’s mouth, feeling a fire light deep within her belly as Lexa’s hands kneaded and stroked her skin. 

Every part of her body was throbbing with want now. She backed Lexa toward the bed as her hands deftly removed Lexa’s tunic. Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and Clarke immediately straddled her never once letting the kisses subside. 

Lexa brought Clarke’s shirt over her head, her bra following quickly after, ripping her lips away from Clarke’s only to reapply them onto her chest. 

Kissing and nipping sensitive flesh, Clarke moaned loudly in pleasure. 

Clarke’s hands grabbed Lexa’s undershirt quickly and pulled it over her head, her hands going to her bra next. It didn’t take long and Lexa was topless. Clarke pulled back breathlessly and looked into happy, lustful eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa whispered her expression turning serious. 

Clarke smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. They’re bodies pressing together easily. 

Lexa strongly shifted Clarke closer to her, making Clarke remove her lips and pant up into the ceiling as Lexa’s lips latched onto a supple pink nipple. 

“Oh god, yes!” Clarke spoke, enjoying the way Lexa’s tongue expertly worked her nipple. 

Heat radiated off the two as sweat began to break on their skin. 

Flipping them expertly, Lexa was on top of Clarke, kissing down her body, tasting the soft, salty skin. 

When she reached her hips, she sat up, sliding off the bed and slowly began to unlace Clarke’s boots. 

All Clarke could do was smile down at the other woman, her heart pounding with excitement. 

When she was done removing the boots and socks, she kicked off her own, and made her way gently back on top of Clarke. Her lips meeting soft waiting lips, kissing her softly.

The urgency had shifted and Lexa was taking her time now. Sucking and nipping soft lips, tongues sliding over each other slowly and passionately. 

Lexa’s fingertips traced soft patterns on Clarke’s side giving Clarke raised goosebumps and giving Lexa confidence.   
She pulled back slowly and looked deeply into the soft blue eyes. 

“You okay?” Lexa asked, seeking consent. 

Clarke nodded, a soft smile playing on her lips as she brought her lips up in a confirmation kiss. 

Lexa didn’t let the kiss linger as she began her slow trek back down Clarke’s body, stopping at each nipple as she sucked and brought her teeth over them lightly, eliciting a loud moan every time. 

She continued down Clarke’s body, her lips stopping just above Clarke’s pants. One last look into a wanting, smiling face, Lexa easily unbuttoned the fabric and took both the pants and the underwear down with her. 

Lexa kissed up Clarke’s leg, spreading them slowly as she got closer and closer to her center. With one last look into expectant blue eyes, she brought her lips and tongue in contact with Clarke’s sweet spot.

A loud moan escaped Clarke, her hands clutching at the sheets tightly. Lexa responded by giving Clarke an agonizingly slow lick from her entrance to the top of her clit eliciting another loud moan. 

Smiling, Lexa settled in, letting her tongue circle and flick her clit in perfect cadence. Just as the pressure was building, Lexa began to massage her breast, making Clarke feel like Lexa was everywhere. 

Clarke was getting worked up and she could feel herself about to tip over into oblivion. 

“God, Lexa, yes,” She moaned making Lexa’s confidence grow and her tongue flick faster. 

With one final expert lick, Clarke exploded with a final loud moan, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. 

Feeling her breath and body start to calm, Clarke pulled on Lexa’s arms making her stop her light licking and come to rest fully on top of Clarke. 

“Holy shit,” Clarke said making Lexa blush and bury herself shyly in Clarke’s chest. 

With a deep satisfied breath she gently raised Lexa’s chin toward her, kissing her softly on the lips. 

“That was…whoa.” Clarke finished lamely. 

Lexa just smiled and kissed Clarke fully on the lips. 

Pulling back, Clarke said, “I’m having a very difficult time moving. I think you’ve paralyzed me.”

Lexa chuckled and settled her head on Clarke’s chest listening to her heart beat and breath slow as she fell asleep. 

She allowed it to calm her as she thought, ‘If this is a weakness, then that’s okay, because I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue remains. Thanks for reading and commenting!

Clarke awoke to soft hands raking through her hair and forehead. 

“Mmmmm, that’s nice…” Clarke spoke, her eyes still closed. 

Lexa smiled at the sight, continuing to stroke her hair and leaning down to kiss soft lips. 

“Enjoy my morning breath,” Clarke joked. 

Lexa chuckled at the girl and replied, “There’s a spare toothbrush in my bathroom.”

“Is that for all your nightly conquests?” Clarke said, finally opening her eyes to meet soft green ones. 

“Dental hygiene is very important, Clarke” Lexa let a sly smile grace her features. Hjkk;l.l.

“Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?” Clarke laughed rolling on top of the other woman. 

“I do know how to joke, Clarke.” Lexa spoke, her body reacting excitedly to the naked flesh atop her. 

“Oh yeah, what else do you know how to do?” Clarke said, grinding her hips into Lexa’s. 

Lexa moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, as her expression changed to one of pure lust. The question long forgotten.

Clarke slid down Lexa’s body. Nipping and kissing as she went. Her lips and teeth grazed against taut abs and sharp hips. Only stopping when she captured Lexa’s sex in her mouth. 

A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard as Clarke found Lexa’s opening, sliding her tongue in and out. 

After a few moments, Clarke replaced her tongue with a finger bringing an even louder moan from Lexa, as she continued to suck and lick. 

Lexa’s entire body was taut, holding back her orgasm with excruciating effort. She could feel her face scrunching in pain. 

Finally it was too much as Lexa let her body tumble over the edge with a loud moan of Clarke’s name. She felt like her vision go blurry as tingles raced through her body. Everything was wonderful and she never wanted it to end. 

Clarke lapped up every drop as she waited for Lexa’s breath to return to normal. A content smirk and confidence surging through her body. 

After several long seconds, Lexa tugged lightly on Clarke’s arm so that she could tuck the blonde protectively under her arm. Together the laid there in comfortable silence willing the world to go away. 

Finally Clarke broke the silence, “What now?”

Lexa sighed heavily, the moment broken and reality rushing back in, “Now we destroy those plans.”

Clarke’s eyes hardened and her eyebrows furrowed at the thought, as she gave a nod into Lexa’s shoulder. She didn’t make a move to get up though, not ready to leave the quiet comfort of the room. 

Suddenly, a loud crash and yelp came from the kitchen indicating that Raven and likely Wick were awake. 

She sighed again, bringing her head up slightly to look into Lexa’s face.

“Maybe if we are very quiet, the galaxy and everyone will go back to normal. No bad people. Just puppies?” Clarke asked with a small voice. 

Lexa chuckled, holding Clarke to her more tightly. 

Another crash came from the kitchen as Clarke let out a frustrated grunt in reply. 

“Time to face the galaxy,” She sighed as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Lexa smiled lightly, happy to be facing the galaxy with her. 

“I’ll go help your friends, you take a shower and get ready.” 

Clarke nodded as she breathed deep and got up. Letting the sheets fall off her naked body, giving Lexa a show. 

Looking back at the entrance of the bathroom, Clarke caught Lexa’s lustful eyes.

“Want to join me?” She said, teasingly. 

Lexa’s body roared to life as her eyes roamed over Clarke’s body. Another crash sounded, as she looked between the bathroom and the door to the kitchen. Clarke watched the alternatives play over the other woman’s face, making her smirk further. 

With a laugh at Lexa’s pained expression over another crash, Clarke called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom, “Your call, Jedi!”

Lexa could hear bickering in the other room, then the shower kicked on in the bathroom and all Lexa could think was water cascading down porcelain skin and her decision was made. 

Bathroom it is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them stood in front of the Jedi council as Wick spoke. 

“The plans are at my father’s old cabin on Naboo. I should have destroyed them ages ago but they are my last remaining connection to him. It felt wrong to let that legacy go. But knowing the chaos that these plans are bringing, I know they need to be destroyed.”

Clarke stood studying the faces of the council members, one particular man caught her eye. He had dark eyes, a long beard, and hair pulled back into a tight half up and half down ponytail. Small braids were interlocked into the long strands of hair. 

When most of the council members nodded and vocalized their agreement that the plans should be destroyed, he stayed silent, his eyes trained darkly on Wick’s face. 

The man’s eyes caught Clarke’s inquisitive look and seemed to grow more menacing, almost challenging. It was unnerving and Clarke wanted nothing more to be gone of this room and this place. 

“Decided then, it is. Be destroyed, the plans will.” The small toad like man said with finality. 

They all nodded and were dismissed. Anya falling closely in behind Lexa speaking in low tones. 

Clarke cast one last glance behind her toward the menacing man, his eyes were still trained on her, giving her chilled goosebumps. 

When the conversation died down between Anya and Lexa, Clarke broke in. 

“Who is the massive man with the scars and ponytail?”

Anya raised her eyebrows, surprised at the interruption. Lexa spoke. 

“That is Gustus. He can be a bit intense but he is one of the most loyal Jedi we have. A great mind for wars.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t exactly seem excited that the plans were being destroyed.”

Lexa watched her words, knowing how much the Death Star meant to Clarke, “Some of the Jedi feel that we can utilize the machine to ultimately protect the galaxy and ensure that no other dark force-“

Clarke cut her off, “That’s ridiculous. You can’t control a galaxy with the same force that started to destroy it!”

Anya watched the exchange with a guarded expression, her eyes focused solely on their interactions. 

“That’s why we are destroying it. It’s a small contingent and they were outvoted.” Lexa said, finality in her tone. 

“Good.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all were waiting at the landing pad where Clarke’s ship sat fueled and ready to depart. Lexa was talking quietly with Anya off to the side while Clarke was doing her final checks around her ship making sure everything was in order before departure. 

Wick and Raven were locked in a heated discussion on whether the hyperdrive would be better off with synthetic oil or natural oil. Clarke smirked at their exchange, knowing that Raven had found her match whether she liked it or not. 

A content feeling fell over Clarke as she stood by the hatch door waiting for everyone to load up. Even though the last few days had been a little too busy for Clarke’s liking, she wouldn’t rather be anywhere else or do anything else. She was happy and ready to destroy these Death Star plans and see how life could go with Lexa. 

Lexa caught Clarke’s look and returned a small smile, one that arose a disapproving look in Anya. Clarke could see Lexa’s eyebrows furrow and the conversation hastily ending, a displeased look falling on her features before her stoic mask fell back into place. 

“Ready?” Lexa asked making her way into the starship. 

“Yup… everything alright?” Clarke added as an afterthought. 

Lexa smiled softly but her eyes stayed guarded, “Of course.”

Clarke knew she was lying but let it go, calling out to Raven and Wick to load up. 

As everyone was inside she let her eyes fall on Anya who still stood watching the ship, a look that Clarke couldn’t quite place on her features. 

Shaking her head, she waved slightly, and shut the hatch door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Settling into her pilot’s seat, Lexa sat already strapped into the co-pilot seat. 

“Oh look at that, you already riding shotgun?” Clarke joked. 

Lexa smiled a response, pressing buttons on the consul to ready the ship for takeoff. 

Clarke brought her lips to the speaker box to her right and pressed the button to talk, “Raven, you good?”

Raven and Wick were in the engine room making sure everything was set for takeoff. 

“Yup, we good.” A giggle in her voice. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Get off of Wick and tell me if my ship is ready for takeoff.”

Another giggle and some clangs could be heard until finally, “Yup, you’re good to go.”

“Jesus.” Clarke said, shaking her head, as she brought the ship off of the ground. 

Breaking the atmosphere, Clarke easily put the coordinates in for Naboo on her hyperdrive, gave the order to the Raven, and pressed the button. Feeling her ship whine and almost reel back, they lurched into lightspeed. 

The trip to Naboo wasn’t long as they raced through the galaxy, dropping suddenly out of lightspeed a few thousand miles outside of Naboo. 

Clarke had already put in the coordinates for Wick’s father’s cabin and the ship began to correct its course to easily fall into the atmosphere near the cabin. 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, “Tea?”

Lexa smiled and followed the blonde. 

“It’ll be about 30 minutes until we hit the atmosphere so figured I’d brew us something to drink.” Clarke said as she handed Lexa the tea. 

Lexa smiled into the familiar aroma of her mother’s blend. 

Clarke went to the bay window and stared out into the planet below. It looked so much like her home planet Alderaan it brought a sad smile to her face. It had been a while since she had been on a planet with this much lush vegetation. She could feel her excitement. 

Lexa came up behind the woman, clutching her cup tightly in her hands, a hidden expression in her eyes. 

“Clarke, whatever happens, know that I’ve really become quite fond of you.”

Clarke scoffed, “Yeah, ditto.” Then as an afterthought, “That’s some weird finality in your tone.” 

Lexa smiled but before she could explain further, an alarm sounded in the cockpit. 

“Sounds like we are almost there.” Clarke said as she made her way back into the cockpit to guide them in. 

\----------------------------------------------

All four of them were crammed into a hovercraft as they followed overgrown paths deep into the woods. Clarke was piloting as Wick shouted directions over the wind noise. 

Finally with one final turn, Clarke could see the small cabin buried in the foliage in the distance. She sped up, letting the wind block out the sounds of the forest. 

She parked the hovercraft to the side of the small cabin and disembarked the ship. Something felt off though as she listened to the stillness of the forest. There was no birds chirping or animal’s feet scurrying across the grass. It was unnerving. 

Clarke shook it off though as perhaps an oddity of Naboo and followed the rest of them into the cabin. 

Their boots made a hollow clicking noise against the wooden flooring as Wick scurried around to light the lanterns. 

“My father didn’t really believe in electricity outside the city,” Wick said as explanation for the bare essentials. 

Clarke wondered aimlessly, looking at the dusty pictures and paintings that lined the walls. The cabin was a one bedroom with a small living room and kitchen. It was about the size of her ship when she began to compare. 

“The plans?” Clarke said, getting focused back onto task. 

“Right! They’re here somewhere. My father was really into hidden compartments so just start lifting and pulling things and it may pop something open somewhere.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows in skepticism but started to do as she was told as she saw Wick pick up a book from the coffee table and start to inspect it. Slowly Raven and Lexa followed suit. 

“Found something!” Raven yelled in delight as a small drawer popped open on the end table. Inside was small circular disc that she immediately put into a tablet she had brought with her. The hologram glowed blue as it formed into the deadly machine, the Death Star. 

Clarke’s stomach turned at the sight and she excused herself, needing to feel the fresh air on her skin. Once outside, her breathing became fast and shallow as she could feel herself remembering the destruction it caused. Her hands clutched the railing of the porch, trying to find anything to ground herself. 

Suddenly, Lexa grabbed her hands and laced them tightly into her own, forcing Clarke to look at her. Scared, lost eyes looked into calm green ones. 

“Breathe Clarke. Breathe.” Her voice was steady and slow. 

Clarke stared at Lexa who was exaggerating her slow breathing. Her breathing began to match Lexa’s as she felt her heart rate slow back down. 

“Breathe,” Lexa whispered again. 

It was several minutes more until Clarke was able to disengage herself from Lexa. She stared back out into the quiet forest. Lexa followed suit, not knowing what to say. 

“I was 12 and visiting cousins on another planet when Alderaan…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it so she moved on. “I had gotten into a fight with my mom over the trip because she wanted me to stay behind and do a summer volunteer internship at the hospital but I wanted one more summer to relax. My father… he was great and always sided with me- which didn’t exactly make my mother happy. But just before I left, he gave me his watch and said, ‘So you’ll always know when it’s time to come home.’ Little did I know that I would never be able to go home again.” 

She sighed loudly, blinking hot tears away. Looking down at the battered and used watch, she cried softly with somberness. 

“That thing took so many lives. I just want to see it gone for good.”

Lexa nodded sadly, stroking a hand through Clarke’s blonde tresses. 

Just as Clarke leaned in for a kiss, loud blaster shots began to rip into the cabin around them. Lexa immediately unsheathed her lightsabor and started to send the blasts back towards the forest. Clarke yelped, grabbed her blaster from her thigh and began to return fire. 

Together they back peddled back into the cabin, where Raven and Wick were huddling together behind the couch. 

Clarke jumped over the couch and fell heavily beside Raven. Lexa followed gracefully beside her as the cabin was being ripped to shreds. 

“What the hell is happening?!” Clarke yelled out at the pair over the blasts. 

Large, frightened eyes looked her way, as Lexa made a call on her polycomm to the Jedi council. 

“Where’s the plans?” Clarke shouted. 

Raven handed Clarke the disc and she threw it up in the air and hit it directly with a blaster shot. Unfortunately the shot ricocheted off the disc and bounced around the cabin, causing them all to duck wildly. 

“What the hell was that?” Clarke shouted. 

“It’s mandalorian iron, Clarke! You can’t blast it to death!” Raven shouted back. 

Blasts were coming louder and closer through the cabin. They needed to do something but not before the plans could be destroyed. 

“Well how the hell can we destroy it!?” Clarke was frustrated and angry now. “And why the hell are we being shot at? Who the hell told these assholes where we were going? Who the hell is shooting at us?”

They all looked back at Clarke with wide, concerned eyes. 

Clarke turned to Wick, grabbing his collar, “Did you tell someone where we were going!?”

“What! No! No one knows where this cabin is except for me…and the Jedi Council,” Wick said turning his attention to Lexa. 

Lexa looked away, her long hair shielding her eyes and face. 

“Lexa…” Clarke said, her voice even. 

Lexa refused to meet her eyes. 

“Lexa, why would the fact that the Jedi Council knows about us being in this cabin bring a firestorm of crazy against us?” Clarke said, afraid of the answer. 

Lexa continued to ignore her, the blaster shots coming fast and loud now.

“Lexa!” Clarke said, her frustration coming out now, as she forced her to look at her. 

Clarke gasped, Lexa’s eyes were full of sadness and fear. 

Finally Lexa spoke, “A small contingent of us had a concern that the dark side was rising within the council… I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t know.”

“So you let us walk into a shit storm to see if you were right?” Clarke said incredulously. 

“Clarke...I didn’t know…” Lexa reached out to touch Clarke but she shrank away in anger. 

“But you did know!” Clarke had angry tears forming in her eyes. 

The blaster shots were now closer than ever. 

Clarke growled in frustration and stood up to return fire. 

“You know what Lexa, I don’t give a shit. These plans are what matter. How the fuck do we destroy them?” She ducked back behind the couch again to stare into the frightened eyes of Wick and Raven. 

“The-the-the plans can be destroyed by corrupting the file. We can do it from Raven’s tablet.” Wick said, eyes wide. 

Clarke looked to Raven who nodded swiftly and Clarke replied with, “Get to work. We’ll hold them off.”

Lexa looked to Clarke with pleading eyes, “Clarke…”

“Not now.” Her tone was harsh and unyielding as she leaped over the couch and jumped into the fray of fighting, just as Zabrak’s rushed through the door. 

Lexa refocused her attention to the fighting and jumped over after her. Her lightsaber glowing green by her side as she blocked and redirected shots across the house. 

It wasn’t long until they had beaten back the fray out of the house and off the porch. 

“There’s too many of them!” Clarke yelled out to Lexa. 

Within minutes, a large transporter arrived with several Jedi on board, lightsaber’s out at the ready. They all jumped out, one in particular came running toward them, fighting back Zabrak’s easily. 

It was Anya, face fierce and eyes full of fire. She reached the two of them and fell into a fighting rhythm as they continued to rid the battlefield of Zabrak’s. 

Suddenly out of the chaos stood two figures. Eligos and Batibat. 

“Enough!” Yelled Eligos. His voice carried over the crowd, the enemy soldiers stepping back immediately, as all fighting stopped. 

All three of them, Anya, Lexa and Clarke, stood fierce, weapons at the ready. 

“Give us the plans and no one else will get hurt.” He jerked his head toward a dead Jedi several feet from him. 

Lexa and Anya flicked their eyes toward the body, sad recognition crossing their face before refocusing their attention back onto Eligos. 

“Never,” Lexa spit back. 

“Then prepare to die,” Eligos said as he let his lightsaber glow red. 

Batibat sent an unexpected blast towards Clarke, hitting her squarely in the right shoulder, making Clarke scream in pain and rage. 

“Bitch!” Clarke yelped as she watched Batibat run deeply into the forest alone. Clarke blindly took off after her. 

“Clarke! No!” Lexa yelled after her as she went to follow but felt a strong arm grasp her shoulder. 

“No, Lexa! Remember your duty!” It was Anya with a dangerous look on her face. 

“She is my duty!” Lexa pleaded. 

“Control yourself! She is not the mission. Eligos is! What would Clarke want you to do!?” Anya’s gaze was fierce and unforgiving. 

Lexa could feel the weight of the moment and knew she couldn’t leave. Pain filled her features and her heart but she stood tall. Nodding toward Anya, together they faced Eligos. 

“Two Jedi? Hardly seems a fair fight,” Eligos laughed. 

“Since when are you worried about fair?” Lexa sneered back. But Anya stepped back. 

Lexa cast her a questioning glance towards Anya, who spoke, “This is your fight.”

Lexa nodded and stepped forward. Fighting started to erupt around them but each side knew that the fight between Eligos and Lexa was not to be interfered with. 

The two enemies circled each other, Eligos with a deadly smirk on his face and Lexa cold and calculating. Focused. 

He lashed out, his red lightsaber meeting Lexa’s green one. Together they parried until Eligos got the upper hand, making Lexa stumble. She caught herself quickly and rolled away, regaining her footing. 

This time, she lashed out, sending Eligos stumbling back. She kept him reeling backwards until he was pinned between trees, fighting for his life. 

Lexa grunted in exertion with each blow but she refused to let up. Finally Eligos stumbled and her lightsaber pierced his black robes, eliciting a loud scream of pain from the Sith lord.

She twirled to get more strength and brought the lightsaber heavy, cleanly through his chest and heart, effectively killing Eligos. 

Dropping to her knees in front of the dead man, she gave a soft prayer for his soul and breathed deep, calming her heart and breath. 

On her third calming breath, she remembered, ‘Clarke!’

She got up abruptly and scanned the battlefield. The Jedi were clearly winning as they beat back the several Zabrak soldiers but she saw no sight of the familiar blonde hair in the crowd. Remembering the direction that Clarke ran off to fight Batibat, she took off after them, letting her senses guide her. 

The sounds of the battlefield were being drowned out by the sounds of the wind against her ears as she ran. Undergrowth was becoming thick now and she was no closer to finding them. A feeling and thought came towards her, ‘Turn right…’, so Lexa listened and changed her course. 

She found a stream, another thought came, ‘Follow it downstream…’, so she continued running. 

Suddenly in the distance, she could see them. Clarke and Batibat were fighting hand to hand, each woman getting their blows in. She increased her speed, her legs burning with lactic acid and pain but she ignored it and ran on. 

A hard left hook caused Clarke to reel in pain and Lexa couldn’t help herself, “Clarke!” she screamed in fear. 

Clarke heard her but ignored it. This was her fight. 

She spit the blood out of her mouth and got up, a handful of dirt in her hand. 

“You tried to break my ship, I will break your face,” Clarke spoke as she threw the dirt at the woman’s eyes. 

Batibat screamed in pain, swiping sweaty hands furiously at her eyes. Clarke advanced, punching and hitting exposed sensitive areas. It didn’t last long though, as Batibat regained her composure and blocked and parried her blows. 

Lexa was getting closer, her lightsaber was already out, glowing green and menacing at her side. 

Clarke feigned right and punched left, hitting Batibat firmly in the temple. She went down hard, knocked out cold. 

Clarke doubled over in pain as the adrenaline started to leave her body. Just as her legs gave way, Lexa was there to catch her. 

“I got you,” Lexa whispered as they fell to the ground. “I got you,” she repeated. 

Clarke let herself be caught and together they sat and breathed, letting themselves relax. 

Clarke refused to allow herself to become emotional. Unable to forgive Lexa for not telling her that they were walking into a trap. She decided to stick to the task at hand. 

“Did Raven and Wick destroy the plans?” She leveled a steely gaze to Lexa’s concerned eyes. 

Lexa was taken aback but she concealed herself quickly, “I don’t know…”

Clarke disengaged herself from Lexa’s arms and began to dust herself off. Taking an inventory of her wounds. Most were superficial as bruising was forming on her ribs and eyebrow. 

Lexa felt the coldness of the moment immediately, but caught her expression from turning to heartbreak as she put a guarded expression back on and followed Clarke. 

“What do we do about Batibat?” Clarke asked as an afterthought. 

Lexa pulled a set of cuffs from her tunic and put them on the still unconscious woman. 

As she was finishing up she spoke, “I’ll have someone pick her up and take her to the Prism so she can live out the rest of her days.”

Clarke nodded fiercely and started to make her way back toward the cabin. Uncomfortable silence fell over the pair as they made their way back.

Finally Lexa spoke, “Clarke-“

“Don’t Lexa. Just don’t.” Clarke said. 

Lexa was unsatisfied though, and grabbed Clarke’s arm to keep her from walking further. 

“Please listen to me Clarke. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t know what was going to happen. My hope was that nothing was going to happen but… I was wrong.” Lexa’s green eyes implored Clarke’s. 

Clarke’s heart and head were unyielding. “But something clearly did. We could have died Lexa! Those plans could have gotten out all because you were trying to selfishly smoke out the Jedi Council.” 

“I know and I’m sorry but-“

“No buts Lexa. You risked our lives to save yours.” Clarke wrenched her arm away from Lexa and started off again. 

“Clarke…Please… I never meant for this to happen but my duty comes first.” Her heart and eyes were full of pain and unshed tears. 

Clarke whipped around, “See that’s where we will always differ Lexa, because my family and friends will always come first.” 

She pierced Lexa with an intense look of anger, letting it sink into her bones. Lexa felt the physical pain from the words. 

Clarke continued, “I regret that we ever got close.”

With that, Clarke whirled around and continued back into the battle. Lexa was frozen silent feeling the sadness and pain course through her veins. Everything hurt but she knew that this wasn’t the right time to breakdown. 

She sniffled the unshed tears away, squared her shoulders, and rejoined the fray.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke busted into the cabin, loud yelps coming from the occupants. 

“Jesus Clarke! What happened to your face?” Raven said behind her tablet. 

“The bitch that tried to make us space dust is no longer,” She said as she hobbled to the pair. “How we doing with destroying this thing?”

“Almost done, I’m loading in the Trojan horse now,” Raven said as Wick handed her the Death Star disc. 

“Good. I want to get very far away from here as soon as possible.” Clarke said as she went in search of some water to drink and clean her face with. “No offense, Wick.” She added as an afterthought. 

“None taken. I’m rather tired of these attempted killings myself.” He replied. 

Clarke drank voraciously, letting the water calm her nerves. Every time she thought of Lexa she could feel her heart break and intense tears threaten to fall so she was happy for the distraction of the pair and the fighting. 

“And we are done! The plans are junk and if anyone tries to use them their system will literally fry.” Raven said, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

“Good, let’s get the hell out of here.” Clarke replied as she set the glass down and helped Raven pack up her tablet and equipment. 

They eased out of the cabin but found that most of the Zabrak’s had fled and the Jedi were conversing, Lexa at the center of them. Clarke assumed she was reporting out about Batibat as a couple of Jedi went off in her direction. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Clarke said as she made her way to the hovercraft.

“What about Lexa?” Raven ventured to ask. 

Clarke cut her a look and didn’t reply. Raven knew that look though and ushered Wick to the hovercraft while he whispered, “What happened?”

Clarke caught Lexa’s eye and she immediately came over. 

“You’re leaving?” Lexa ventured to ask.

Clarke didn’t let her expression soften as she nodded her head. 

“Clarke…” Lexa started but didn’t seem to know where her words would go and just hung her head in sadness. 

After several seconds, Clarke finally let her expression soften. “I know Lexa. Your duty will always come first. I know that and respect it. But you broke my heart before you fully had it and I don’t know if I can ever trust you again. So yes, this is goodbye.” Lexa had tears openly streaming down her face now, unable to contain her emotions. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said in defeat. 

Clarke nodded and smirked slightly. “Come on, a Jedi and a Smuggler was never really going to work, was it?” An amusing glint in her eye. 

Lexa snorted and sniffled, wiping her face of the remnants of her tears. 

“Goodbye Clarke.” Lexa said, her voice heavy with emotion. 

“Goodbye Lexa.” Clarke said, as she kissed Lexa’s cheek softly and walked off. 

She refused to look back as she got into the pilot’s seat and flew off toward her starship. Lexa unable to contain herself cried openly, not caring that several Jedi were watching their exchange. 

“Goodbye Clarke,” Lexa whispered into the wind.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, following along, commenting, and kudos-ing! Appreciate everyone enjoying this ridiculous ride with me. Like I said previously - it was a blast to write! Without further ado... The Epilogue.

One year later… 

Lexa sat in deep meditation, her brow furrowing in frustration as she could feel the darkness that was sweeping over the galaxy. 

After the fight in the woods of Naboo, the Jedi that Lexa and Anya could trust explicitly had begun a deep search to find the betrayer within the Jedi council but to no avail. Every lead that had followed had led them nowhere. Her frustration and the frustration of the loyal members growing with each passing day. 

But her mind frequently turned to Clarke in those moments and how she wished she was near. It was only a short time that they had known each other but it felt much longer. She missed her smooth ivory skin and toothy grin. Her fiery, presumptuous attitude. The way she moaned her name in intimate moments… She shook her head from continuing further. 

“Lexa,” Anya called out from the cockpit. “We are almost to Taris, be prepared.”

“Yes, Master,” Lexa replied, sighing as she brought herself out of her meditative state and back into the present. 

Taris was not a place to be distracted. It was full of drifters, bounty hunters, and smugglers. They were hoping to gather information on ‘Gusion’, the name they learned belonged to the Jedi Betrayer. They knew it was a pseudonym but it was all the info they had to go on. 

Anya docked their ship in a discreet bay and together they departed making their way to the dingiest bar – a trick Lexa had learned from Clarke. 

They hid their lightsabers under their dark brown robes, their hoods obscuring their faces as they strode into the bar. Anya cast a glance towards Lexa and they each moved in separate directions in search of information. 

Lexa went to the bartender to see if he was chatty, ‘Another Clarke trick’, she thought shaking her head against the memory and ordered a drink. 

The bartender didn’t linger, not even when she offered her most flirtatious smile…at least she thought it was flirtatious. It had been awhile. 

She could feel as if someone was watching her but she couldn’t place the feeling on any one person or creature. That is, until she saw a Zabrak avoiding eyes in the corner. 

He was shifty, like he knew he shouldn’t be there, which only intrigued Lexa more so Lexa borrowed another trick from Clarke’s book and strode over there, taking the seat across from him. 

“Hi there,” She said boldly. 

He grunted a response, his eyes dark and filling with anger at the disturbance. 

“Need some help – looking for a guy that goes by ‘Gusion’” Lexa said brazenly. 

Lexa saw his eyes flicker with recognition but his face remained unchanged. 

“I know you know something.” Lexa said after the silence continued. “Tell me what you know and I’ll let you live.”

Lexa knew she would never kill someone without cause but he didn’t know that. 

The silence continued so Lexa decided to do another Clarke tactic, annoy them until they lash out.

“Excuse me,” She waived her hand in front of his face, “I’m talking!”

This did it, he made a move to grab her hands, but she was faster. She pinned his arm to the table and leaned in close to his face. Feeling the humid, pungent breath of the Zabrak. 

“Tell me what I want to know.” Her voice was low with warning. 

After several silent seconds, she slowly pulled back one of his fingers, feeling the satisfying pull of tendons.

The Zabrak grunted in pain but didn’t say anything. 

She pulled another, still nothing. 

She pulled the final three, breaking them immediately, he grunted in agony and finally spoke through choked breaths, “He’ll be on the planet later today to deliver a package. 10 o’clock. The Rose room.” 

Lexa gave the Zabrak a satisfying smile not noticing the bar starting to quiet down in silence. 

“But it doesn’t matter as you’ll never see him…” The Zabrak spoke menacingly, glancing out to the crowd who’d stopped all discussions and turned their attention to their exchange. 

It was a trap. 

Lexa immediately unsheathed her lightsaber, easily cutting off the head of her companion as the bar erupted in chaos. Both Anya and Lexa jumped into the fray as most of the bar began to shoot at them. 

They fought through the crowd to each other so they could fight back to back but were quickly becoming overwhelmed. 

Suddenly, blasts that came from seemingly nowhere began to cut down the enemy forces but neither Lexa nor Anya had time to dwell. With the helpful blasts and their lightsabers, they quickly neutralized the forces. 

The smoke and the haze cleared, revealing a small figure covered with a familiar robe. 

“Since when do you start a bar fight, Jedi?” Clarke asked, pulling the hood back revealing her face. 

Lexa’s happiness couldn’t be contained as a large smile slid across her face. It was contagious as Clarke smirked back.

Anya brought them back to reality as she spoke, “We need to get out of here - it’s not safe.”

“Right.” Clarke said, sheathing her blaster and putting her hood back up. The Jedi followed suit. 

“What now?” Lexa asked. Anya looking just as confused.

“Now we stroll out like nothing happened.” Clarke said, leading the way. 

Lexa was surprised that outside the bar it appeared as if nothing changed and together, they calmly followed Clarke back to her ship. 

Raven met them at the hatch door. Lexa noticed she had a new brace on her leg that seemed to fit her better as she walked with much less of a pronounced limp. 

“Pick up a couple strays?” Raven said, her tone clipped. 

Clarke ignored her and went into the kitchen to begin making tea, motioning for Anya and Lexa to follow. Together the two Jedi stood awkwardly in the kitchen, unsure of what to do next. 

After a few tense, silent moments, Clarke handed the tea to Anya and Lexa. Raven was lost in the mechanical room, Clarke was sure, fixing something that wasn’t broken. 

Lexa’s mouth lifted into a slight smile as she smelled the aroma, it was her mother’s recipe. She could feel her heart grow in fondness for the woman before her but not before she caught the serious expression on Anya’s face. Clarke caught it too and faced the two women fully now. 

“So. What are you doing on Taris? Not exactly Jedi territory.” Her tone wasn’t accusing, more inquisitive. 

“And this is your territory?” Anya asked, her expression dark and challenging. 

Clarke smirked ready to reply, but Lexa stepped in. 

“We are looking for someone who calls themselves Gusion. We think he may be our Jedi Council betrayer.”

“Obviously you found yourselves in a trap so any idea who gave you that info?” Clarke asked. 

“Lexa, this is not information that Clarke needs to know.” Anya’s tone was warning. 

Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa replied, “No I think it is information she needs to know. She saved our lives.”

She turned her attention towards Clarke, “The pseudonym came from a Jedi who died last week that was investigating Taris. Just before he passed, he managed to get a transmission out that Gusion was planning to be on the planet today but we didn’t know where. The Zabrak mentioned that he will be at the Rose room later this evening. We’ve never been and could use some help with getting in.”

“Lexa…” Another warning tone from Anya. 

“No, Clarke deserves the opportunity to help.” Turning her attention back towards Clarke, “It’s your call.”

Clarke was taken aback and unsure of what she should do. After a few moments she finally spoke, “I want to talk to Lexa alone.” 

Anya’s eyes narrowed, cold and calculating for several seconds before she finally left the room. Clarke motioned her head to her room, knowing that Anya was standing just outside the kitchen listening. 

The door slid open and a soft light fell over the room as they walked in. Clarke collapsed herself onto the bed while Lexa stood tall in the middle of the room. 

Both women were unsure of where to start. 

“How have you been?” “What you been up to?” 

They both spoke at the same time, causing them to laugh awkwardly. After a second, Lexa gestured for Clarke to start first. 

“How have you been?” Clarke repeated, a small smile on her lips. 

“Good. Good. You?” She had not been good but was putting on a brave face. 

“Fine. You know. Just working away.” Clarke was dissatisfied with Lexa’s answer and could feel her mood turning sour. 

Silence fell over the pair so Lexa began to walk around the room, looking at the art that covered the walls. There was a new painting that she didn’t remember seeing before. It was a nature piece, a small cabin in the distance could be seen that resembled Wick’s father’s cabin. The painting was dark, as if a storm was coming, but it was absolutely beautiful. One of the best in the room. 

“It’s beautiful,” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke caught the whisper but didn’t want to elaborate on the painting so she chose to ignore the comment. 

Sighing loudly, Clarke spoke, “What do you want from me Lexa?”

Lexa turned around with a pained expression. 

“That’s a difficult question, Clarke.” Lexa leveled an intense, thoughtful gaze at Clarke. 

She turned back towards the painting, and continued, “I think about that day a lot at the cabin. Running the different scenarios in my head. What if I had told you? Would the result be the same?” She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her tired eyes. “Each time I regret saying goodbye. Each time I regret letting you walk away.” 

She turned back towards Clarke and settled another intense gaze at her, “I’m not doing that again. I won’t let you walk away again without a fight.”

Clarke could feel a lump forming in her throat, unsure of what to do or say. Her eyes seemingly stuck in a pool of green. 

Lexa began to slowly strut toward Clarke, “So now the question is Clarke, are you going to help us find Gusion?”

Clarke nodded minutely, unable to make words. 

“Good. Then I will let Anya know.” Lexa turned away from Clarke and began to walk out of the room but just as the door swiped open, she continued, “It really is good to see you, Clarke.”

The door quickly slid open and then closed with a click once Lexa was through. 

Clarke shook her head and whispered incredulously, “What the hell just happened?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A plan was hatched relatively quickly leaving them time to wait. Clarke was busy in the city finding a hovercraft for them to borrow…or steal. ‘Semantics’, Clarke would say. Lexa didn’t want to know the details. 

Lexa was in the kitchen making herself a snack when she sensed eyes on her. ‘Raven,’ her instincts told her. She turned slowly and offered a plate to the woman. 

Raven’s eyes were harsh and unyielding as she shook her head no. 

“How is your leg?” Lexa ventured. She was unsure on how to handle the icy demeanor. 

“Fine.” 

Lexa nodded slowly, sipping her tea, deciding to wait for Raven to speak. 

Silence stretched over the pair as Raven stared Lexa down. Lexa waited patiently. 

Seconds dragged until finally Raven spoke. 

“You broke her heart, you know. She won’t tell you that. But she was a freakin’ mess. Taking more risks than ever. All because of you.” Raven’s eyebrows were furrowed and angry. “And here you are again… waltzing right back in… all white hat-ty.” 

Lexa tried to speak, “Raven-“

“Nope! Not done, yet.” Lexa’s eyebrows raised in surprise, a small smile curling on her lips, as she attempted to hide it with a tea cup. 

Raven continued, “My point is: You broke her heart and I don’t know what your intentions are and I don’t care. But if you do it again, I’ll break your legs. Cripple and all.” 

Lexa let her smile show more fully now. 

“I don’t intend to hurt her again.” Lexa spoke, sincerity in her voice. 

“Good.” With that, Raven took the plate of food and walked away, leaving Lexa chuckling in bewilderment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa were waiting to enter through the discreet door to the Rose Room just off the main drag. It was guarded by a giant, man-like, creature with two heads. The heads were on a constant swivel as they scanned the potential threats. The man’s girth was remarkable as his biceps bulged out through his dark black t-shirt, the size of small basketballs. In one quick swivel, he locked eyes with Clarke.

Clarke had a focused look and she knew Lexa did too. Together they sauntered up to the two-headed man, as he looked them up and down. 

“Name.” He huffed in a gruff voice. 

“Clarke Griffin.” She replied, voice as equally gruff and annoyed. 

He cocked an eyebrow to Lexa, causing Lexa’s breath to hitch. She wasn’t used to going undercover. 

Clarke took over though, “She’s mine.” Her dark blue eyes gave no room for argument. 

Clarke hated to talk about Lexa like a toy but in situations like this, there was no love or friendship, only possession. 

He looked her up and down, a sour expression forming on his faces. Finally after a moment of stare off, one head and face went to a small handheld device and typed in her name. The other head continued the stare off with Clarke. 

After several seconds, the head checking her credentials seemed to be satisfied with her record and nodded toward the other who huffed and together they stepped aside, opening the door for them. 

The Rose room was aptly named for the singular white rose bush that grew from what appeared to be nothing in the middle of the room. It was an optical illusion of course but it created this sense of superiority and unobtainability. What added to the ambiance was the room was cloaked in shadows except for that singular bush lit exquisitely in the middle. This ensured it was a preferred stop for anyone looking to do high dollar business of the not so good nature. 

Clarke led Lexa to a dark booth and together they hid themselves in the shadows. They sat closely so as to be able to whisper to each other and avoid prying ears. 

A small droid flew over and landed expertly on their table. It transformed and folded itself into an electronic menu and waited for them to make their selections. Clarke chose for them, a dark amber scotch like liquid to match the mood of the room. With a button press on the “nose” of the droid, the droid folded itself back up and flew off to the bar. 

Clarke settled in closely to Lexa, causing Lexa to stiffen. 

“Relax,” Clarke breathed, “You’re supposed to be my lover.” She smiled jokingly. 

Lexa let a small smile grace her lips but didn’t let her guard down even when the droid came and delivered their drinks. 

Clarke lifted the glass towards Lexa in cheers, “Cheers to old friends…” She clinked her glass against Lexa’s, took a sip, and allowed herself to discretely scan the room. 

Lexa did the same but not before she flicked a glance towards Clarke’s supple lips. Her body was aching for her to touch Clarke further but Clarke and her head were focused on the mission. 

Movement caught Clarke’s eye and she tilted her head toward the door where a posse of large, burley men walked in, “Think that’s your boy.”

Lexa whipped her head around, drink and moment long forgotten. Clarke leaned back in the booth, and calmly drank her scotch, letting Lexa take in the sight. She couldn’t see his face but it was obvious that this man matched the description of Gusion. 

Lexa was craning her neck and making it very obvious to anyone looking that she was very interested in the group that just walked in. Clarke noticed, and cast a glance over to a nearby booth where another patron was furrowing their eyebrows in question. 

She gently grabbed Lexa’s shoulder and brought her under her arm. 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa asked in surprise, her face very close to Clarke’s now. 

Clarke didn’t bother to answer and captured Lexa’s lips expertly in a steamy kiss. Together they reintroduced themselves to each other as their mouths molded into one another. 

After several seconds, Lexa pulled away breathlessly, a questioning but happy expression lining her face. 

Clarke’s expression was not one of pleasure though, it was of focused intent as she quickly looked toward Gusion over Lexa’s shoulder. 

“He’s moving to the back room,” Clarke said, downing her drink and sliding out of the booth. “Come on.” She said, grabbing Lexa’s hand to help her out of the booth. 

Lexa hesitated, dropping Clarke’s hand, “We are supposed to be surveilling – not engaging, Clarke.”

Clarke huffed in frustration, “So you’re totally okay with letting the only lead you’ve had in a year walk away?”

Lexa’s eyebrows crushed together in frustration and worry. Tense seconds passed until she pushed herself out of the booth and looked to Clarke to lead the way. 

The back room was even darker and much smaller than the front. The room felt like a vacuum as the sounds of the front room were immediately drowned out as the sliding door between them closed. 

Clarke’s nerves were on edge as her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the darkness. There appeared to be no one in the room until suddenly, a red lightsaber glowed in the darkness and a voice broke the silence. 

“Lexa Woods…Clarke Griffin…I hear you are looking for me, what can I do for you?” It was Gusion taunting them. 

His face was still a mystery to Lexa, who was desperately trying to make it out in the red glow of Gusion’s lightsaber. 

Clarke stayed silent knowing that this was Lexa’s fight and not hers. 

“In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest.” Lexa said seriously. 

Gusion laughed, a deep, bold and dark sound. Clarke couldn’t help but smirk either, ‘You got to give it to her, at least she’s got guts,’ Clarke thought. 

“Oh, the Republic…What a joke. It’s supposed to be a coalition of planets, but always the needs of one or two planets will outweigh the entire coalition.” His voice was turning dark and angry. “That’s why there should be one voice – a leader who guides the planets toward greatness.”

“And that voice should be you?” Lexa asked. Her hand was resting comfortably on her lightsaber ready to grab and deploy it at any second. 

Gusion chuckled, “You know nothing, Lexa Woods.” 

In a flash, Gusion lunged. Lexa pushed Clarke towards the side out of the way, and unsheathed her lightsaber blocking him expertly. Together they parried, red against green, spectacularly lighting up the small room. 

Clarke pushed herself to the wall and unsheathed her blaster, looking for any opportunity to help. 

The sound of the lasers smashing against each other was deafening and it didn’t appear that either Jedi was gaining the upper hand. 

“Give up little girl,” Gusion taunted. 

Lexa growled and lunged harder at Gusion making him stumble back. She jumped on him easily and held her lightsaber towards his throat. Gusion was blocking hard though, sweat dripping down his brow as he tried to push the woman off of him. 

Finally in the low light, Lexa caught a glimpse of his face. In surprise she recognized him, “Gustus?” 

Her muscles relaxed involuntarily and she was pushed off, stumbling back off guard. Gustus took the opportunity and brought his lightsaber down hard against Lexa’s side. 

“No!” Clarke screamed. 

She leveled her blaster and shot Gustus firmly in the back. He whirled toward her, advancing quickly. Blaster shots were going off frantically now but each shot was blocked expertly. 

Clarke eyes were wide with panic, looking for any escape. Gustus was close now and whirled around, ready to give the final blow to Clarke. 

She closed her eyes, accepting her feat, when suddenly a green lightsaber shot through to block the final blow. 

It was Lexa, as she turned the moment around, blocked the blow, and pushed Gustus back off of his feat. She whirled around, not waiting, and cut his head off. A clean slice. 

The adrenaline left her immediately and she collapsed, Clarke there to grab her just as her head would hit the hard floor. 

“I got you,” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa looked toward Clarke, breathing faint and shallow. 

“Thank you for your help, Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes were glassy. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you.”

“No. Stop. You don’t get all final moments on me. I’ve got to get you up and out of here.” Clarke said, trying to bring Lexa to her feet. A shriek of agony made her pause, a concerned expression falling on her face as she saw the deep cut on Lexa’s side. 

It wasn’t bleeding as the laser cauterizes immediately but she could see clear into her internals. 

Lexa caught the look and smiled sadly. 

“Go, Clarke.”

Clarke saw Lexa’s expression and a determined look fell on her face. 

“Nope. Suck it up, Jedi. Time to go.” Clarke lifted her up, placed her so that her arms fell under her legs and back, as she lifted Lexa from the ground. 

A loud shriek escaped Lexa’s lips, but she held it in as they moved toward the door. 

“You okay?” Clarke asked just as the door was to open. “Because I’m going to have to casually carry you through the Rose Room and do not want to draw all the attention towards us.”

Lexa whimpered a yes and buried her face into Clarke’s shoulder, biting her lip against the pain. 

The walk toward the exit was the longest walk Clarke had taken in a while. People cast glances towards them but mostly everyone kept to themselves. 

One disgusted, questioning look fell upon them and Clarke explained away her predicament with, “Some people can’t hold their liquor. Total lightweight.”

They seemed satisfied with that explanation and Clarke continued on. 

Once outside and away from the earshot of the door guard, she freed one hand and called Raven. 

“Need your help, now!” Clarke said frantically into her polycomm. 

A hovercraft met them just at the end of the long alleyway within minutes with Anya at the helm. 

“What happened?” She asked angrily. 

“Gusion.” Clarke said in response. She settled Lexa into the hovercraft and immediately went to inspect the wound. 

Anya continued to stare until Clarke turned around and yelled, “Let’s go!”

Anya gunned the hovercraft. 

Clarke shouted directions over her shoulder as she continued to care for Lexa. Lexa herself was moaning loudly in pain making Anya look back in worry. 

Clarke caught the look. “Moaning is good. It means she’s alive. Now keep your eyes on the road and keep flying.”

Anya furrowed her eyebrows but kept her eyes forward. 

After several minutes, Clarke said, “Stop at the red door on the right.”

Anya did as she was told. “Where the hell are we?”

“Doctor. Now help me get Lexa.” Clarke’s voice and expression left no room for argument. 

Together, they carried her through the door. The room they arrived in looked nothing more than a cheap, old, dirty living room. Every surface was covered with dust and looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. 

Anya stopped. 

“It’s a mirage to keep folks away.” She leaned Lexa toward Anya and disengaged herself. 

Going towards the dirty bookcase, she pulled the medical book in the corner. Suddenly, the bookcase flew back and Clarke walked through, motioning for Anya to follow. 

Anya glanced around in skepticism, but followed anyway. 

A woman sat at a much more modern desk. She was clearly guarding a metal door. 

Clarke whispered a few words to the woman, who glanced to the Jedi pair. 

Glancing back towards Clarke, Clarke sighed and handed over a wad of cash. That seemed to satisfy the woman and she opened the metal door, disappearing inside. 

Within seconds, she returned this time with several droids and a gurney. Together they laid Lexa on the gurney and wheeled her past the metal door. Clarke and Anya went to follow but were stopped by the woman who motioned to the empty waiting chairs. 

“No, I must go with her!” Anya protested. 

Clarke sat heavily in the chair letting Anya fight the fight. Her mind and body was exhausted. 

The woman didn’t say anything as she sat back down at her desk. Anya tried the door but found it to be locked. She went to grab her lightsaber but Clarke stopped her. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” She said, picking up a magazine to read it. 

“What do you know?” Anya said whirling around, her anger firmly pointed toward Clarke now. 

“I know that if you cause a scene then Lexa will likely die.” Clarke said, not meeting her eyes to Anya’s, mostly to hide her own worry and fears. 

Anya stared at her, anger coming off of her at waves. Finally she collapsed in the chair next to Clarke. 

“I hate this.” She whispered.

Clarke responded by handing her a trashy magazine. “Here. You can take a quiz on if your man really likes you or not.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours later and finally Clarke and Anya were allowed back to meet Lexa. She was sleeping soundly, a large bandage wrapped white around her belly. 

A droid came and met them.

“Lexa Woods. Presented with large abrasion on right side. Repaired. Ready for release. Bill:  
60,000 creds.” With that the droid rolled away. 

“Got to love the bedside manner,” Clarke said under her breath. 

Anya ignored the exchange as she inspected Lexa. Seeming satisfied, she turned her attention back to Clarke. 

“We need to get out of here.” Her tone was absolute and without question. 

“Yup, just waiting on sleeping beauty here…” Clarke replied. 

Just then, Lexa’s eyes started to flutter. 

“And here she is...” Clarke continued. When their eyes met, she spoke again, her voice deep with emotion, “Hi…”

Lexa smiled and then immediately regretted it as she winced in pain. 

Clarke’s face contorted in involuntary concern and immediately she reached down to inspect the wound. 

Lexa grabbed her hand, and spoke, “I’m okay. Just a little sore.”

Clarke nodded but kept her hand intertwined with Lexa’s. Their eyes met again and a look of compassion passed between them. It was in that moment they knew that everything was forgiven. 

Clarke smiled, one that Lexa matched equally. Together they got lost in their moment and forgot everything that was happening. 

It was only until Anya spoke up again that they were brought back down to reality. “It’s time to go.” 

Both sets of eyes turned toward Anya as they both remembered the gravity of the situation. Together they nodded and Clarke helped Lexa back into her clothes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip back to the starship was filled with Lexa tiredly explaining everything that happened in the Rose Room. Clarke would fill in the gaps when Lexa would stumble and together they shared the news about the traitor Gustus. 

Anya seemed just as surprised as Lexa was when she learned the truth. 

Clarke laughed jokingly, “I don’t understand – his pseudonym was Gusion and his real name is Gustus? What a crappy fake name!” 

Anya and Lexa ignored her, clearly thinking of the implications this brings to the Jedi order. 

Clarke continued, a little more seriously, “So bad guy down. Everything can go back to normal, right?” 

Lexa looked unsure as she faced Clarke. “Gustus was one of the oldest and most respected Jedi in our order. For him to diverge from the council is very troubling. It’s not hard to imagine that he had followers-“

“Or worse, he was following someone else.” Anya finished. 

“Or both…” Clarke added. 

All three of them had a concerned expression on their face as they pulled up to Clarke’s starship. 

Seeing Clarke and Lexa walk towards the ship, Anya hesitated. 

“It’s time to go, Lexa.” Anya spoke in explanation. 

“What?” Clarke asked. Lexa looked conflicted, unsure of what her next steps should be. 

“We need to inform the council of Gustus’ betrayal. It’s time to take our leave.” Anya continued her expression serious and unwavering. 

Lexa looked between Clarke and Anya. Clarke did her best to hide her disappointment but it was clearly showing on her face. She knew she wasn’t ready to trust Lexa implicitly but she wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

Lexa squared her shoulders and faced Anya. 

“I’m going to stay with Clarke. Together we will investigate the lower planets.” Clarke’s surprise showed on her face, but she nodded her affirmation to Lexa almost immediately. 

Lexa looked back towards Anya, “You don’t need me there to debrief the council.” 

Anya’s surprise showed on her face and disgust quickly followed. 

Lexa mustered her strength and strode to her colleague. In low voices they spoke. 

“Clarke can help us. She’s already proven to be useful several times in the past.”

“This is not the Jedi way, Lexa.”

“Maybe that needs to be changed. Clarke saved my life back there and has done that now on multiple occasions. She can help. She deserves to help. This is her galaxy too.” 

Anya sighed in frustration and defeat. 

With a quick nod she turned back toward the hovercraft but not before saying, “Report back with any findings. If things get too dangerous, you call immediately.” 

Lexa smiled, “Of course.”

Anya sighed and grabbed Lexa in a hug. “May the force be with you,” she whispered in her hair. 

“May the force be with you,” Lexa repeated. 

Lexa rejoined Clarke on the ramp of the starship as they watched Anya fly away in the hovercraft. 

“So now what?” Clarke ventured. 

Lexa smiled as she hobbled into the starship. “Now we go get the bad guys, as you would say.” 

Clarke smiled and hollered, “Yippy ky yay!”

“What does that mean?” Lexa laughed. Clarke smirked, happy, as she looked back to Lexa. 

“Time to go get the bad guys,” she echoed, as she closed the hatch door to her ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story and would like it to continue, please comment or kudos! It may give me the kick in the bum to actually start writing the sequel. Thanks again for this awesome community of folks. Keep on keeping on!


End file.
